Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Unexpectedly, several people awaken on a planet in the Star Wars universe. Now they must learn how to work together and trust each other if they are going to survive. Mega crossover, full of twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning

**Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Let me say that again, ****NOTHING!**** The characters belong to their respective creators and I am not, I repeat ****NOT**** making any money by writing this. If I create an original character in a later chapter, I will own that but otherwise I own ****NADA!**

**A/N: Fans of my work, newcomers, people who hate my guts, prepare to read the craziest thing I have ever written. I'm hoping that this will be the first crossover fanfic that I actually finish. It promises to be an epic. It has a little something for everyone. I ask that anyone who reads this please leave a review, even if it's just a comment to say that you weren't that fond of the idea. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

He felt a warm breeze blowing across his face. He wasn't quite awake enough to recognize that the sensation was all wrong. He had gone to sleep on one of the hard cots in the crib at the station house, not on the soft grass on which he now lay prone.

Elliot Stabler slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the canopy of tree branches that seemed to go on forever above him. The early morning light that shone through them illuminated his surroundings.

He rolled over and found his partner, Olivia Benson, sleeping soundly beside him on the ground. His mind finally registered the surroundings as being wrong and he sat bolt upright. He grabbed his partner and shook her gently in an attempt to wake her "Liv," he whispered loudly.

"What is it?" she mumbled as she shifted positions without opening her eyes. Finding she was not lying on a cot as she had been when she had fallen asleep, she opened her eyes and stared wildly around her in utter confusion. Her eyes locked with those of her partner "Where are we?" she asked, trying not to sound as shaken as she felt.

"I have no idea," Elliot whispered as he let his eyes drift closed for a second. He opened them again when he sensed Olivia moving closer to him. She gazed past him with an odd look in her eyes.

"I don't think we're here alone," she murmured, placing a hand on her partner's arm.

The two detectives were sitting beneath a row of trees that bordered an open field. Elliot turned so that his line of sight followed Olivia's. The field was scattered with bodies. Some of them were starting to move.

Elliot reached for his weapon but found it wasn't there. He looked at Olivia and knew instantly that she too was unarmed.

Suddenly the relative quiet of their surroundings was shattered by the sound of an infant crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torren was crying, Teyla rolled onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. It was at that point that she realized where she was. The field in which she lay was a far cry from her quarters on Atlantis. Kanon was not lying beside her as he had been when she had fallen asleep after giving Torren his two in the morning feeding.

She sat up and quickly realized that she did not know where her son was. She could hear him crying but she could not find him anywhere. The field was full of others beginning to wake. It did not take Teyla long to find a familiar face.

"Ronon!" she yelled as she ran to her friend whom she spotted only about fifty feet away "Ronon, what is happening?"

"I don't know," Ronon Dex answered as he took in Teyla's terrified countenance.

"Torren," Teyla began frantically "I can't find Torren, have you seen him?"

Ronon shook his head. He had heard the baby crying but he hadn't known that it was Torren. He still wasn't sure but he didn't dare doubt Teyla's maternal instincts in this matter "Let's go find him," Ronon tried to find the direction the cry was coming from.

"The others, are they here as well?" Teyla asked as she followed Ronon in search of her infant son.

"I haven't seen them," Ronon told her. A few moments later he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Teyla came to a stop beside him and finally saw what he saw.

Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay sat before them. They seemed to be having a conversation with a man and woman in uniforms that neither Ronon nor Teyla recognized. Dr. Keller was holding the screaming Torren against her shoulder.

Teyla ran to the other woman and sank down beside her. She let out a loud sigh of relief "Thank goodness."

Jennifer Keller turned to her friend and handed the baby to his mother "There's your mommy," she cooed to the little boy. Torren seemed to calm almost immediately once he was in his mother's arms.

Ronon remained standing, staring at the strangers "What's going on?" he asked the group in general, hoping for some answers.

"Well," Rodney McKay was the first to speak up "We… aren't exactly sure yet."

"Who are these guys?" Ronon asked as he moved closer to Teyla, standing behind her protectively.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway," the woman in uniform rose and extended her hand to Ronon "Of the starship Voyager. And this," she indicated the man beside her who stood as well "Is Ensign Harry Kim."

Teyla smiled as she rose so that she was standing in front of Ronon "I am Teyla Emmagan and this is Ronon Dex," she stepped aside, so that she stood beside Ronon instead of in front of him "And this," she grinned at the baby in her arms "Is my son Torren." Teyla had a feeling that these people were trustworthy.

"It's good to meet you," Janeway's smile faded slowly "It seems that my crew and I are in the same predicament as you and the others of your team," she and Ensign Kim returned to sitting as did Teyla and eventually Ronon. "Dr. McKay had been hypothesizing on how we all came to be here."

"As I was saying…" Rodney picked up where he had left off when Torren had begun crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell am I?" Captain Jean-Luc Picard murmured as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. He was in a field, that much he was certain of. But he had fallen asleep in his quarters onboard the Enterprise.

He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. There were several other people around, lying in the middle of the field or at the edge of the forest that surrounded it. He spotted a man walking in his direction and moved to meet up with him.

"Hello," Picard called out to the man "Could you tell me where we are?"

"I wish I knew," the other man said simply as he stopped feet from where Picard stood. The man kept looking around as if he were searching for someone in the crowd.

"What's your name?" Picard asked, sizing up the bespectacled man.

"Daniel Jackson," the man answered simply. It appeared that he was regarding Picard somewhat suspiciously "And you?"

"Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the USS Enterprise," Picard replied.

Daniel and Picard turned in the direction of rustling grass and saw a small group of people walking towards them. Recognition spread across both men's faces. The group of three women and two men came to a stop when they had reached the place where Picard and Daniel stood.

"Daniel!" the woman with long dark hair flung herself at him "I was wondering where you'd gotten off too."

"You weren't worried about me, were you Vala?" Daniel asked teasingly.

"Me? Worried?" Vala pulled away from him with an expression of indignation on her face "The only thing I was worried about was that you wouldn't be around to pay for dinner tomorrow night."

Daniel chuckled "Good to see you too," he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Daniel!" Vala shouted in a chastising voice as she swatted him, none-to-playfully on the arm.

A woman in uniform, wearing a blue lab coat approached Picard "Jean-Luc, what's going on?"

"I don't know Beverly," Picard answered, he turned to the man in the gold uniform who had accompanied Beverly Crusher and the others to this corner of the field "Data, do you have any idea where we could be."

"It appears to be a field Captain," the android Data replied "Approximately five hundred meters by one thousand meters, surrounded by forest on all sides-"

"Thank you Data," Picard held up a hand, silencing the android "The real question is how we got here."

"I have no idea Sir," Data said simply.

Beverly turned to the rest of the small group "Jean-Luc, this is General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter and Vala Mal Doran," she introduced their new acquaintances.

Picard nodded and extended his hand towards the group "I suppose we're all in the same predicament together." He stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot walked side by side. They had been able to locate a familiar face in the crowd in the form of Captain Donald Cragen. They had also met up with two women with very odd names. The first one, a blond, referred to herself as Seven of Nine. The second, a brunette, introduced herself as 99.

The group walked in silence; that is until a woman in pigtails literally ran into them. "Oops," the young woman said quickly as she helped 99 off the ground after nearly running her over.

"What's your hurry?" Elliot asked.

"I'm looking for someone," the woman said quickly. She made wild gestures with her hands as she tried to describe not one but several individuals she was searching for.

"Slow down," Olivia instructed, stepping forward and laying a hand on the other woman's arm "I'm sure we can find them together," she forced the woman to focus on her and got her to calm down "What's your name?" Olivia asked after a little while.

"Abby," the woman said perkily "Abby Sciuto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Mackenzie, known to her friends as Mac, found herself deep in discussion with a man who referred to himself as Maxwell Smart. She was beginning to question the man's sanity by the third time that he had removed his shoe and attempted to talk into it.

She spotted a group of people and tried to get Max's attention. "Maybe we should ask them for help?" she suggested.

Max turned and eyed the group for a second "I don't think so," he shook his head "You see Colonel, we don't know who are the good guys and the bad guys here-" he was cut off by someone in the group bolting forward towards him.

"Max!" 99 screamed in delight as she wrapped her arms around him "I was worried," she buried her face in his chest.

"Its okay 99," Max said softly as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Mac!" a man called as he and another small group of people made their way over to them.

"Harm," Sarah breathed a sigh of relief "Where the hell have you been. And where are we anyway?"

"No one has any idea," Harm told her. He turned to the rest of his group "Mac, you remember Agent Gibbs?" he paused then pointed to the others in the group in turn "This is Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David," he turned to the other three people "And this is Colonel John Sheppard, Drs. Elizabeth Weir and Carson Beckett," he paused to take a breath.

"Does anyone have any idea how we got here?" Mac asked. She like many of the others had simply woken up in the field, having only remembered going to sleep in more familiar surroundings the night before.

Harm shook his head but Gibbs spoke up, after Abby had released her grip on him and moved on to hugging Tony. "I was in my house and the next thing I knew I was here," it was rare for the hardened Marine turned NCIS Agent to sound so lacking in confidence but this situation was beyond anything he had ever dealt with before.

"That's exactly how it happened with us," 99 put in "We were sitting on the couch in our apartment and all of a sudden we'd both just vanished," she said in awe, still holding tight to her husband.

"How do we get home?" Elliot asked. It was hard for him not to think about his five children at that moment, he was afraid that he might never see them again.

The group simply shook their heads in dismay. Not one of them seemed to have an answer but they all desperately hoped that someone else would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun moved through the sky, smaller groups became bigger groups and stragglers found their places. Agent Timothy McGee and Detectives John Munch and Fin Tutuola located their co-workers and the same questions of "Where are we?" and "How do we get out of here?" made their way throughout the group yet again.

William Riker, Neelix and Worf found Deanna Troi, Ensign Samantha Wildman and her daughter Naomi and the small group joined up with Captain Picard and Daniel Jackson's group. Guinan found all of them soon after that. Not even Guinan had the slightest bit of insight into what was going on. Geordi LaForge found himself walking beside Teyla as he followed Captain Janeway. And Teal'c along with Colonel Mitchell eventually joined up with the rest of SG1

Eventually all the groups had forged into one. After everyone was properly introduced, the group attempted to assess their situation. Jack O'Neill, as the highest ranking military officer there, had been put in charge. It had been a decision that the Starfleet Captains along with O'Neill had come to when it was clear that someone needed to take charge of the unruly crowd.

"Everyone listen up!" Jack commanded as he stood in the middle of the semi circle the others had formed "Does anyone have any weapons?!" a steady murmur of "no" rose from the group with the exception of a few people who stepped forward, holding pocket knives.

"That's just perfect," Jack muttered. There was almost certainly some hostile force at work here and they'd all been rendered virtually defenseless.

Jack took a deep breath and continued "For the moment, our priorities should be getting food, water and some kind of shelter for ourselves!"

"What about getting the hell out of here?!" Ronon yelled from the crowd.

"It's getting dark!" Jack informed them all of the obvious "I'll lead a group into the woods tomorrow morning to try to figure out where we are and the best way of getting out of here! We don't know what's out there!" He scanned the faces of the assembled men and women "Now, let's get to work!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does this look edible to you?" Elliot asked, holding out a round brown thing to Olivia.

"What is that?" Olivia asked, wrinkling her nose. It sure didn't look appetizing.

"I found it on one of the trees," Elliot told her. He waved in Colonel Carter's direction, beckoning her over.

Sam, who had been put in charge of getting food came over and inspected the brown ball that Elliot offered to her "I wish I knew what planet we were on," she muttered. Knowing their location would help her a lot. She remembered small brown fruit like that from a few of them. The problem was that on some planets it was poisonous and on other planets it was safe to eat. She shrugged and took the object from Elliot's hand, there was only one way to be sure. She took a small bite.

It tasted like honey and had the consistency of a ripe apple. She sighed in relief. It was not only one of the ones that was safe to eat but it was one of the more appetizing safe to eat variety. She nodded to Elliot "Grab as many of them as you can find," she instructed as she turned away. Though the fruit was edible, a new problem had just revealed itself.

She ran to where Jack stood, talking with Sheppard, Ronon, Teal'c, McKay and Teyla. She could feel the adrenaline pumping. They couldn't afford to wait until morning "Sir!" she nearly shrieked "I think I know where we are!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The settlement was exactly where you said it would be," Riker said, still stunned by the sight he had come upon.

Sam nodded "We have to find the Gate and move out tonight." She stated.

"I don't understand," Olivia began "What could have done this?"

"They're called the Wraith," Colonel Sheppard explained "And it would be in our best interest if we got out of here before they pick up our life signs and come after us."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Lieutenant Tom Paris stood to his feet "We don't have a ship."

"We don't need a ship," Sam said loudly so as to get Tom's attention. When he had seated himself again she continued "It's called a Stargate. We can use it to travel to planets without a ship and much faster. We'll all go through this planet's gate to somewhere safe."

"Where exactly?" Rodney asked in a near panicked voice "We don't have any radios Sam. They'll never lower the shield on Atlantis unless we can identify ourselves."

The word Atlantis began to be repeated through the crowd in utter awe and confusion. "What exactly is going on here?" Cragen asked, stepping forward. He didn't like this uncertainty. He was used to criminals and paperwork, sure the cases were tough to deal with sometimes but at least they didn't involve aliens that could suck the life out of you with there hands, or traveling to other planets.

Cragen was not the only one who didn't like what seemed to be going on. Several people, including Gibbs, Tony, Munch and Max became vocal about their disapproval and began to question the trustworthiness of the people around them.

Teyla stepped forward, holding Torren close to her "That's enough!" she yelled into the crowd. In the single moment in which all the arguing had been silenced, she took her chance and continued speaking "What other plan do we have?! If you stay here, the Wraith will find you and they will feed upon you!" she tried to keep her voice even "Going through the Stargate is our best hope! Perhaps we will find weapons or ships, but it is far better than staying here and waiting to die!"

There was a moment of silence before Elliot stepped forward "I'm in," he said quietly. Without the means to fight off the Wraith, they were finished. He looked beside him where Olivia stood. It was the best chance they had.

"So am I," Gibbs stepped forward, followed by his team.

"So am I," Max stepped forward only to trip over a tree branch and land flat on his face. He picked himself up, brushed himself off and repeated in a much softer tone full of humility "So am I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see the point in this," Rodney was pacing as Sam stood beside the DHD "Are you planning to shout through the wormhole and hope that they'll hear you?" he asked incredulously.

"McKay!" Sam screamed "First of all, calm down and shut up!

"Calm down?!" he asked "We could be attacked by Wraith at any minute and oh yeah, somehow we're in this with a bunch of people that are even more lost than we are and you want me to calm down?!"

"No," Sam amended "I want you to shut up. The calming down was a suggestion. And secondly, we're not going to Atlantis, at least not yet."

"Well, where are we going then?" Rodney asked as he tried to catch his breath from all the excited yelling he had been doing.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Sam shot back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Makes you almost want to be back in New York chasing down rapists and murderers," Olivia remarked as she pocketed a few of the strange brown fruit and turned to Elliot.

He nodded "I'm still half expecting to wake up in the crib and to be back at my desk doing paperwork."

"I know," Olivia sighed "But this isn't a dream."

"Damn right," Elliot replied "It's a nightmare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been a long time," John Sheppard murmured as he stood beside Elizabeth Weir.

"Not so long that I don't remember how to walk through the Stargate John," Elizabeth commented with a half smile. It had been over a year since she had set foot in the Pegasus Galaxy. After Rodney had programmed the nanites in her body to repair her injuries with her own organic tissue she had been relieved of her command on Atlantis and sent back to earth to recover mentally. She had still been on earth the night before, wondering if she'd ever see Atlantis again and counting the days until John's next leave when he would come to see her.

"I know that," John chuckled a bit "Are you up to this?" he asked quietly.

"Do I have a choice?" Elizabeth asked.

John shook his head and closed his eyes "I guess not," he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips "You know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"I know," Elizabeth leaned in to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is amazing," Picard breathed as he stared at the Stargate "You mean to say that once we step through this, we'll be on another planet?"

"If I can think of one to go to where we won't frighten the locals with all of us showing up at once," Sam replied, wracking her brain for the answer.

Teyla stepped forward "I believe my people would not be overwhelmed by such a large group of people arriving at once. If I go first, I can explain the situation to them."

Sam nodded, feeling stupid for not thinking of New Athos sooner. "Get everyone together," she said to Picard, Teyla, McKay and Keller, who were the people closest to her "We'll leave right away," from New Athos, they would be able to contact Atlantis as well, she smiled as she began to dial up the planet.

"Everyone, get ready to leave!" Picard called as he made his way through the crowd. Daniel, Jack and Cam kept the group far enough from the Gate that none of them would be injured by it's activation.

"Okay," Sam called as she pressed the last symbol.

The Gate came to life and the crowd murmured in awe.

"Don't stare!" Jack called "Just walk on through!"

"Remember to keep walking when you get to the otherside!" Daniel added. One by one, two by two and three by three, people began filing through the Gate.

"Are you ready for this?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia stood at the event horizon.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Olivia replied, reaching down and taking Elliot's hand as they stepped into the wormhole.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest Moon

Inexplicably Circumstances 1: The Beginning

**Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 2: The Forest Moon**

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I've taken a little liberty with the end of "Return of the Jedi" for my own selfish needs and have added an original character; you'll know her when you see her. Also I'd like to say that I'm trying to let every character have at least one line in each chapter but it doesn't work out that way. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.**

The daylight shone brightly upon them as they emerged from the Gate. The group assembled a few meters to the West of where the Gate stood. It was decided that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla would go to the village alone. They were to bring back a radio so that they could contact Atlantis.

The rest of the group stayed near the Gate. Nearly all the group simply sat down someplace and looked confused and out of place. Some of them began to talk to those around them while others just stared wide eyed at their surroundings.

Olivia found herself chatting with Colonel Carter "It was night when we left the other planet," she remarked.

Sam sighed "Welcome to the ultimate form of jet lag," she looked past Olivia to where Elliot sat "So where are you guys from?" she asked.

"Manhattan," Elliot replied.

Sam chuckled in spite of herself "You're a long way from home," she stated.

Dr. Weir found herself sitting near Ensign Kim. After a long and very awkward silence she decided to break the ice. Unfortunately, the only conversation starter she could think of was "Nice uniform."

Harry nodded "Thanks," he said awkwardly "Been here before?" he asked lamely.

"This planet specifically?" Elizabeth asked "Because I don't think I've been to this planet before but I have visited this galaxy."

"Really?" Harry asked. He and Elizabeth began to trade stories of adventures they'd been on.

"So," Jack O'Neill asked Elliot as Olivia and Sam continued to talk amongst themselves, ignoring the two men "You like hockey?"

Elliot shrugged "I don't follow it all that closely. You like baseball?"

"They're from a parallel universe," Rodney said as quietly, as was possible for him to do, to Jennifer.

"Who are?" Jennifer asked, looking around at the others around them.

"No, no, don't look," Rodney said urgently "They'll be suspicious."

"And watching us whispering back and forth isn't going to make them suspicious," Jennifer snapped at him.

"Good point," Rodney said quickly "The ones in the Starfleet uniforms."

"Starfleet…?" Jennifer repeated "Rodney what are you…?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Star Trek," Rodney whispered back.

"Yes I've heard of it," Jennifer defended "But, I, like most people never paid that much attention to it."

Rodney looked hurt for a moment but continued nonetheless "Yes, well, I didn't much either but, those are them," he pointed.

"And I thought you said looking would be enough to make them suspicious," Jennifer hissed.

Rodney paused "Well… whatever. The point is that fictional characters straight out of the mind of Gene Roddenberry are sitting just a few meters away from us."

"But they're the good guys right?" Jennifer asked "I mean, we can trust them-"

"Yes, yes, they're the good guys," Rodney assured her "But how is this possible."

"Rodney," Jennifer began "Yesterday we were on Atlantis, today we woke up in the middle of a field surrounded by a bunch of people we've never met before. As far as I'm concerned, it makes as much sense as anything else that's happened."

Agent Gibbs was probably the only one who hadn't taken a seat. He stood at the edge of the group, near where his team was sitting. He was studying all the faces he had never seen before. This whole situation was far beyond his comfort zone. He was used to murder investigations, interagency cover-ups and trying to prevent the occasional terrorist attack. But this, waking up in another galaxy, it was something that had never even entered the realm of possibility in his mind. While he knew he could trust his team, he needed to know that he could trust these people as well.

Conversations continued amongst members of the group for several more minutes before Colonel Sheppard and Teyla returned. Both of them appeared shaken. Teyla accepted her baby from Ronon and clutched him to her.

"Did you get the radio?" Rodney asked immediately, climbing to his feet.

John shook his head "This isn't New Athos," he stated.

"What?" Rodney asked in confusion "But the address Sam dialed was correct. I saw it on the DHD before I went through."

"I know," Teyla said solemnly "But this is not the right planet."

"Then, where the hell are we?" Jack asked loudly as he strode towards the small gathering of people. Others followed Jack's lead and soon they were all gathered around Teyla and Colonel Sheppard.

Sheppard gulped "I don't know how it's possible but…" he trailed off. He couldn't even get his mouth to form the words. He grabbed Rodney and whispered something in his ear.

Rodney stared at him for a long time "What? You're kidding right?"

Sheppard shook his head "It makes no sense but…"

At that moment they heard and saw fireworks rising above the trees and a strain of music that Rodney, Sheppard and a few other people recognized.

"Star Wars," Tony spoke up "Episode six: Return of the Jedi, 1983, Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Harrison Ford, a classic."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yeah Boss," Tony replied, turning to the older man.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs inquired.

Rodney took this opportunity to step forward "According to Colonel Sheppard," he began "We are on The Forest Moon of Endor. Judging from the music and fireworks, it seems we've arrived at the end of the movie."

Everyone, including Rodney and Sheppard, stared blankly at one another with their mouths hanging open. For the longest time, no one spoke. The silence was deafening or at least it would have been if not for the celebratory music played by the Ewoks. The melody reminded them all that they were very far from home. Even those who took up temporary residence in the Pegasus galaxy felt like they were out of their element.

Sam was the first to speak "Why would their be a Stargate in this galaxy?" she asked the no one in particular.

Rodney decided to hypothesize on an answer "We don't know how many galaxies the Ancients visited. They could have come to this galaxy at any point. After all, all the time we've spent studying what they left behind and we still don't know a quarter of what there is to know."

"So basically," Daniel said "You're saying that anyone whose childhood hero was Luke Skywalker go thadda way." Daniel's comment caused all eyes to land on him "It was a joke," he defended "My childhood hero was Johnny Quest."

"But it there's a Stargate here," Sam postulated "That would mean that this galaxy is part of our own universe."

"It's not unlikely," Rodney said with a shrug.

"So you're saying that George Lucas made a series of movies about actual events that have only now just happened?" Tom Paris, who had been silent up until this point, spoke up. His fellow crewmates stared at him. He shrugged nervously "Luke Skywalker was my childhood hero," he turned to the others and explained lamely "I have a thing for twentieth century movies."

"What century are you from anyway?" Ziva asked, eyeing the uniformed men and women skeptically.

"Twenty-fourth," McGee answered from beside her "Star Wars isn't the only creation of the human mind on display here. They're from Star Trek."

The Starfleet officers exchanged looks with one another. Captain Picard was the first to speak "So you're telling us that in your world we exist as fictional characters?"

"Yes," Rodney answered simply.

"Who's to say we aren't all figments of someone's imagination in one way or another," Detective John Munch suggested.

"Yes, yes, very Zen of you," Rodney said dismissively "But this is not the time for philosophy!"

"Calm down Rodney," Jennifer said from beside him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Calm down," Rodney was beginning to hyperventilate "Now is not the time to be calm! Now is the time to panic! Panic like you've never panicked before in your life!"

"At least we arrived after the Emperor was destroyed," Olivia said meekly. Elliot turned to look at her and she shrugged "I may have seen the movie once or twice. Hasn't everyone?"

"But what about the planet we were on?" asked Teyla "The Wraith had been there; is it not possible that there are Wraith in this galaxy as well?"

"Well," Rodney began, having caught his breath a bit "Since we don't know how we got here in the first place… I don't know," he finished pathetically.

"We know that the Gate we dialed from was at least in the same galaxy as this," Sam said contemplatively "So, it's possible that whatever brought us here also brought the Wraith."

"We'd better go warn them," Ronon said, pointing in the direction that the music was coming from.

"Wait just a minute," Colonel Sheppard said, blocking his friend's path with his shoulder "We don't know what they'll do if we all just show up unannounced."

"We can't just leave them open to an attack," Teyla argued.

"Think of all those poor Ewoks," Jennifer put in. Rodney turned and stared at her. She couldn't keep silent with his eyes on her "Yes, I've seen it too," she admitted "And whatever is going on here, we can't let these people get destroyed by the Wraith."

"Alright," Jack stepped up and took command "We meet with them and warn them. If we're lucky, maybe they'll give us weapons and supplies."

A general murmur of agreement rose up from the assembled crowd and they all fell into line behind Jack. They walked toward the place that Teyla and Sheppard had been before. None of them knew if they would receive a warm reception or not.

Elizabeth Weir found herself walking beside Harry Kim "Remember what I said earlier about having been to this galaxy?" she asked as she stepped over a rather large tree route.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Forget about that," she said with a small laugh as they continued on their way.

They drew closer to the village. The sounds of laughter and joyful yelling could now be heard along with the music. Jack stopped at the edge of the village and the others came alongside him. They stared at the celebration. Those most familiar with the movie could pick out Han, Leia, Lando and Luke among the crowd as well as C-3PO and R2-D2.

What are we supposed to do?" Jack whispered in Rodney's general direction "Who should we try to talk to?"

Rodney got a kind of dreamy look on his face "Hmm… Princess Leia?" he stepped forward "I'd be willing to go in and get her attention so as not to arouse suspicion."

"Oh, no," Sheppard and Jennifer said at the same time. Jennifer grabbed Rodney's arm and physically held him back.

"No… what do you mean no?" Rodney asked.

"Number one," Sheppard started "Harrison Ford's body double will probably pulverize you if you even get with in an inch of her," a low murmur of laughter rose from the crowd.

"And number two?" Rodney asked.

"I'll dislocate your shoulder if you do," Jennifer stated.

It was Rodney's turn to laugh "You couldn't dislocate my shoulder," though he didn't sound to confident about that and his laughter sounded nervous.

"If she can't," Ronon said, stepping forward "I'd be happy to do it for her."

Rodney looked between the two of them "Guys come on… Well it's not like anyone else has any better ideas."

Just then, they were spotted by a pair of Ewoks who sounded the alarm to the others. A flurry of furry little bodies came bounding in their direction.

"Oh this is just great," Daniel muttered "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well," began Jack "There's always the option of running for our lives."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Sam said as the Ewoks drew closer "They know their way around here a lot better than we do and even if we could make it to the Gate, it's too dangerous to dial without knowing what kind of place we'd be going to."

At that moment, the Ewoks stopped. For some reason they returned to the gathering and made no fuss about the large group that stood at the edge of their village. "That was lucky," Sam sighed.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it," Daniel said slowly. The others followed his line of sight to see the last of the Jedi standing nearby.

"Should we put our hands up?" Rodney asked his comrades "It feels like we should put our hands up. I mean, he does have a light saber and would probably kill us if he thought we were armed so…"

"Rodney," Sheppard whispered "Shut up."

"I'm gonna put them up," Rodney decided, raising his hands above his shoulders.

Silence and a strange sense of awe fell over the group as the young man approached. They all held their breath, waiting for something to happen. When Luke reached where Jack stood, he extended his hand "Greetings," he said with a kind smile though his eyes studied Jack's face and the faces of his companions carefully.

"They don't look like imperial guards," another voice from behind Luke said. Han Solo walked into view "Actually," he amended as he got closer and caught sight of all the group at once "They don't really look like much of anything really."

"Where are you from?" Luke asked. He was not heartened when the entire group shook their heads and looked in different directions.

"It's a long story," Jack said finally "But we really need to speak to someone as soon as possible."

"You can talk to me," Princess Leia arrived on the scene along with Chewbacca. She walked closer to the group eyeing them suspiciously "Now who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm getting the feeling that we're in some sort of trouble," 99 whispered to Max. It was one of many such whispers passing around from person to person in the group.

"I think we're about to be interrogated," Olivia whispered to Elliot who reached down and took her hand in his and squeezed it tight.

Leia raised her hand and twenty armed Alliance members began walking towards them. Luke moved to stand in their way "You won't need your weapons," he told them "None of them are armed. They are coming with us willingly." The men lowered and holstered their weapons.

"At least someone seems to be on our side," Daniel murmured as he and the others walked deeper into the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been six hours," Elliot growled as he walked the perimeter of the large room where they had been forced to wait. The room, aboard the Rebel command ship had more than enough space for the forty plus members of the group to move around. It was furnished with couches, chairs and tables. It appeared to be some sort of lounge.

"They have been nothing but kind to us," Teyla reminded him as she fed Torren "They have not held back any information."

"I just can't stand being cooped up like this," he groaned.

Olivia rose from a nearby couch and tugged gently on his arm "Maybe if you sat down and talked instead of walking around brooding about the situation the time wouldn't be so hard on you," she suggested, dragging him to a couch and making him sit down beside her.

"I have a feeling they don't believe us," Sam sighed heavily. Princess Leia was conducting the interviews and Luke had been there, just sitting there, staring at Sam while she answered the questions. The look on his face made her a bit uneasy but she answered the questions and thankfully got out of there fairly quickly.

The doors to the lounge swished open and Daniel walked in. He was carrying a tray with several cups on it. He set the tray on the table and sank into a chair with a heavy sigh.

"They finished with you already?" Fin asked sarcastically as he took one of the cups from the tray.

"I explained everything three times," Daniel's voice sounded hoarse "I'm not sure their buying it."

"Luke will know we're telling the truth," Jennifer stated simply.

Olivia laughed, looking at the contents of one of the cups Daniel had brought "Looks like coffee, smells like coffee," she observed before turning to Jennifer "You think that's why they've got him in there, as a sort of human lie detector?"

"If that were true," Captain Cragen chimed in "This would have been done with six hours ago."

"It's not coffee," Gibbs said, downing the contents of his cup in one sip.

"In the loosest meaning of the word it is," Elliot countered.

"I think if they knew we were telling the truth, General O'Neill would be back by now," Olivia mused.

As if in response to her, the door swished open and Jack walked in. Sam could not contain herself and jumped up to greet him "Are you alright?" she asked, studying his face closely.

"I'm fine," he reassured her with a small nod and a gentle hug "I just had a lot of explaining to do about a lot of things."

"Do you think they believed you?" Max asked from the couch where he and 99 were currently cuddling up together.

Jack scratched his head "I have no idea," he sank into a chair and took the cup that Sam offered to him.

"Well if they don't believe us about how we got here, they have to believe that we're not a threat to them," B'Elana said as she crushed the empty paper cup in her hands out of boredom and threw it at Tom's head.

"I think we made a big mistake," Elliot said as Olivia stifled a yawn and leaned up against him "Even if they do believe we're not a threat to them and they decide to drop us off someplace, they aren't going to just hand us weapons."

"The man makes a good point," Vala drawled as she maneuvered so that her feet were in Daniel's lap "And who says they're going to let us go at all when opening an air lock and shoving us into deep space is far more cost effective," she chuckled.

"Indeed," Teal'c said humorlessly. He had seen all the Star Wars movies twice over as part of his attempts to assimilate to earth culture but being face to face with the beloved heroes was different, he couldn't tell for sure as practically anyone could when they watched the movies, what they were thinking.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Colonel Sheppard stated loudly to the entire group, in an effort to reassure them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke Skywalker made his way through the corridors of the ship. The day had been a long one and the forty or so interviews that Leia had asked him to sit in on had seemed to drag on forever.

They were honest people, he had sensed it instantly. The problem was that there was no evidence that supported their outrageous claims. The plan was to take them to a prison. Luke didn't like the idea. He knew these were good people. But he had other things to worry about at the moment.

He reached the medical bay and entered "Any change?" he asked as he walked inside.

"None," Anakin Skywalker, now freed of the suit that had sustained his life for over twenty years answered his son.

Luke came to stand beside his father and looked down into the bed where a young woman lay. He reached down and grabbed the young woman's hand. She showed no signs of being aware of his presence.

Her name was Brielle Daynara. She'd been taken prisoner by the Empire for several years, ever since she was fourteen. News of the rebellion had reached her even in her tiny cell. She vocalized her faith in the rebels on many occasions and had once even escaped for a period of three days before being recaptured in the hopes that she could help deliver the final blow to the Empire.

The Emperor had ordered her brought before him as well to witness the destruction of the rebels and to watch Luke turn to the dark side. She had been watched and applauded when Luke had proclaimed that the Emperor had failed.

When Luke was hit with the Force lightening, she called out to him; she was tied to a support and could not move from that spot until after Vader had destroyed the Emperor. Luke had untied her and together they had carried Vader to a nearby ship.

When Anakin had asked for help removing his mask and she had seen the broken man underneath and the son who loved him so much, she placed her hands on either side of Anakin's face. She was a Force healer but had had little to no training. It was the reason why the Empire had taken her prisoner; they didn't want the rebels to have access to such an advantage.

But to heal Anakin fully had taken everything that she had: and she had collapsed right there. Anakin had been able to walk to the ship and had carried Brielle in his arms.

Now Brielle lay in a coma while Anakin, who they had convinced the admiral's and generals, was yet another prisoner of the Empire sat in a sat beside her bed.

"Do you have word of the others?" Anakin asked, looking at his son. He felt so blessed that he would get the chance to know his wonderful child. He had been sure he was going to die until Brielle had begun to heal him.

"Admiral Ackbar has decided to put them in a prison for now," Luke told him "He and many of the generals do not believe they can be trusted."

"And you, Luke?" Anakin asked "What do you believe?"

"They are good people Father," Luke replied "And they do not lie when they tell us of this new enemy. They came to us with the intention to warn and help us."

Anakin sighed. His son had already informed him of the Wraith that the visitors had described. This enemy would not discriminate between Rebel and Imperial soldier. Everyone would be at risk. "And Brielle and myself?" Anakin inquired "Do you believe they trust us?"

Luke nodded. As far as he knew Leia was the only one who knew Darth Vader's true identity and she was keeping quiet about that for the time being, though she had refused to meet with Anakin as of yet. "They confirmed Brielle's prisoner records from the Imperial prison on Coruscant. They haven't been able to find yours yet."

Anakin nodded once again and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture which he couldn't remember when last he preformed it "And since they won't find any…" he trailed off and looked up at the ceiling "I will need to leave," he mused.

"There has to be another way," Luke insisted.

"No," Anakin said, shaking his head "I will leave and take the others with me. Better that we should band together to try to stop this new threat than be imprisoned and rendered unable to help."

"I'm coming too," Luke said firmly.

"No, Son," Anakin turned to look at Luke "Your place is here with the Alliance. The remnants of the Empire must not be allowed to regroup. They would pose to much of a threat to the galaxy if they did."

"And if these Wraith really are as bad as the visitors say they are, there won't be a galaxy left to fight for," Luke stated

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia, followed by R2-D2 entered the lounge where the large group had mostly fallen asleep. She cleared her throat loudly and R2 let out a sustained beep. The beep subsided immediately when Torren began to cry.

"What do you want?" Jack grumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't even noticed who had woken him yet.

Leia and R2 moved to the center of the room "The Wraith are most definitely in this galaxy," she said, watching the changing expressions on the faces of the people around her.

**A/N: I hope that since Tom Paris loves things from the twentieth century that it wouldn't be too hard to imagine that his childhood hero was Luke Skywalker. Luke and Tom seems to be too of a kind at least in the piloting aspect. Also I thought Johnny Quest was appropriate for Daniel because they found artifacts and temples and things.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rebellion Within Rebellion

Inexplicably Circumstances 1: The Beginning

**Inexplicably Circumstances 1: The Beginning **

**Chapter 3: Rebellion Within Rebellion**

"Our long range scanners detected several ships we couldn't identify," Leia began as R2 projected the data for the group to see.

"That is not good," Rodney stated the obvious to those seated around him.

"We sent a probe droid to investigate," Leia continued "It managed to capture these images."

"They're Wraith ships alright," Sheppard confirmed.

"Eight hives," Rodney added "Oh, this is bad, this is very bad."

"How many Wraith on each ship?" Picard questioned.

"It's, it's hard to say," Rodney said, still looking at the projection "Several hundred at least, a thousand maybe…"

"The other members of the Alliance don't believe that the Wraith are as dangerous as you say they are," Leia told them all "The orders have been written for you to be transported to a minimum security facility on a planet called Oubliette."

"You're telling me that we've got eight thousand Wraith out there and your higher ups are just going to ignore it?" Sheppard asked indignantly.

"We came here to help you," Harm protested "You have no reason to imprison us."

Ensign Wildman kept a tight hold on Naomi as she stood "We have children," she said, defending herself as well as Teyla.

"This is insane," Elliot, Fin, Daniel, Jack, Tom, Tim and Tony all said, all within a few seconds of each other.

"You said that we were not prisoners," Teyla said angrily, standing to her feet.

"I can't do anything about this," Leia told them, speaking loudly so as to be heard above the crowd "Believe me, I tried. The Alliance isn't ready to accept that there is anything out there that could pose more of a threat to the galaxy than the Empire."

"Well someone needs to talk some sense into them," Sheppard argued.

"We already tried that," Rodney responded flatly.

"The admiral and most of the generals still are not convinced that you aren't Imperials," Leia took a seat on a nearby chair.

"So basically they haven't been listening to us and they aren't going to start any time soon," Daniel said as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"We just need to find a way to make them listen," Olivia suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Her vital signs are stable," the doctor informed both father and son "It's simply as though she were in a very deep sleep."

"Will she wake up?" Luke asked. He had seen the look on her Brielle's face just before she fell limp at his side. She appeared as if her life had left her. When his father had confirmed that her heart was still beating, he had been surprised.

"I don't know," the doctor answered honestly "I've never seen something like this before," the doctor moved on to check on his other patients and left Luke and Anakin alone with Brielle once more.

The doors swished open and Han Solo walked in, followed by Chewbacca and C-3PO. Han strode over to where the father and son stood "We need to move fast," he said quietly "The Alliance is having a prisoner transport scent tomorrow."

Luke turned to his father "I should go."

"Leia says we'll need both of you," Han gestured in Anakin's direction.

Anakin looked down at the bed and back up at his son "Someone should stay with Brielle," he said softly.

Luke turned to C-3PO. He took a step in the droid's direction "3PO," he began "Look after Brielle in our absence. You serve her until I return."

"Of course Master Luke," the droid said accommodatingly, readily taking the place that Luke had been standing in before. Han, Luke, Anakin and Chewbacca left the medical bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry," Leia addressed the group "Normally, the Alliance listens to what I and my friends have to say, but now they refuse to listen. I'm sorry but the transport ship comes for you in the morning. Men, women and children will all be sent to Oubliette. I wish there was something I could do."

"You could do something," Daniel said, looking her square in the eye "You just don't want to. You don't trust us either."

"No," Deanna spoke up "She does trust us, she believes us, she is one of the few minds on this ship that does."

"If you believe us," Sheppard said as he leaned forward "Then why won't you help us?"

"I already told you, there's nothing I can do," Leia told him sternly as she stood up and turned to leave "If you need anything, ask the guards outside." With that, she and R2-D2 were gone.

"That's the last time I ever try to save fictional characters from the Wraith, I'll tell you than much," Rodney muttered.

"Now what do we do?" Tim asked.

"Didn't you hear the lady?" Tony countered sarcastically "We're going to prison!"

"Something's off," Elliot said quietly to Olivia.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked "Aside from the obvious," she added, looking around at the others, who had also drifted into their own little conversational groups.

"Why would she show us the ships before telling us that we're being sent to prison?" Elliot asked.

Olivia brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes "Get confirmation that they were Wraith I guess," she shrugged "I can't understand why anyone does anything anymore." She sounded defeated.

Elliot leaned in and wrapped his arms around her "At least there's safety in numbers," he tried reassuring her.

"This technology is unusual," Seven said, holding a data pad in her hand as she studied it.

"It looks like an ordinary data pad," Geordi LaForge remarked. He had taken a seat at the same table as Seven, Data and Captain Janeway.

"Its circuitry is unlike any that the Borg ever encountered," Seven remarked as she pulled out a bundle of wires from the casing.

Geordi spread the tiny wires out in front of him on the table and studied them carefully "Interesting," he observed. "This could be useful."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see the usefulness of a gutted data pad," Janeway remarked.

"It doesn't look like much now," Geordi began to explain "But theoretically if we reversed the polarizations of a few of these connections it could be programmed to release a sustained electrical burst for several seconds."

"Like a stun gun," Tom Paris, who had overheard the conversation added.

"How long will it take to make the changes?" Janeway asked.

"Several Hours," Geordi stated "Even with Seven's help we probably won't have it working before we have to board the transport."

"Even so," Data put in "The charge would only immobilize a person for a period of thirty to forty-five seconds."

"Well, it's the best we've got," Janeway stated, so get started."

"Oh, we're done for," Rodney murmured repeatedly.

"Would you stop it," Sheppard finally said with barely restrained anger in his tone "We are not done for alright."

"Oh yeah," Rodney countered, his voice growing louder "Then what exactly are we?" he asked.

Sheppard thought for a moment and finally answered "Not done for that's for sure. This is just…" he paused for another moment "A minor setback."

"No, no," Rodney began "A minor setback is when the coffee machine is out of cream. This, this is a major setback, major."

"Rodney, breathe," Jennifer reminded him "We'll find some way out of this," she looked around for support, "Right?"

Sam nodded "I'm not quite sure how will do that right now," she admitted.

"But you will think of something?" Jack was looking at her now, even he sounded unsure of himself.

"I'll try," Sam replied as she stood up. Grabbing Rodney by the arm, she made her way to the center of the room "Anyone who had any technical background," she motioned to one of the larger tables where no one was sitting "Get over here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It feels weird," Han mused "Pulling one over on the Alliance like this."

"We don't have a choice," Leia told him as she checked the mini arsenal that they had hidden away in the back of the prison transport "You saw those ships. You heard what they said. We can't ignore this and hope it will go away. The Alliance leaders are usually reasonable but for some reason they just can't accept this."

"They're too afraid of the remnants of the Empire regrouping," Luke observed.

"Without the Emperor, they are significantly less dangerous than they were before," Anakin acknowledged "But they will be much harder to defeat if given time to recover from this loss."

Leia nodded in Anakin's direction. She had begrudgingly admitted to herself that they would need his help on this mission. But that didn't mean that she was going to start referring to him as 'Dad' any time soon.

"So what's our plan?" Anakin asked.

"I've managed to land the duty of flying the transport," Han explained "They're expecting the pilot to stay on here for a few weeks."

"Won't a general like yourself be missed around here?" Leia asked, smiling at him faintly.

"Not this general," Han said almost proudly "I volunteered, told the admiral that I really missed flying, needed a change of scenery. Besides," he looked over his shoulder "If they need a general while I'm away, Lando can fill in."

"Gee, thanks," Lando muttered from where he sat.

"What's our excuse for being onboard?" Luke inquired.

"Ah," Han grinned "Your excuse is that you won't be there."

"What?" Leia, Luke and Anakin all asked at the same time.

"You'll be dressed as guards," Han told them "Can't move a large group of prisoners without a handful of armed guards now can ya?" he looked around "Trust me; we'll be long gone before they even notice."

"Three guards for that many people?" Leia raised an eyebrow "They aren't gonna let us get away with that."

"No," Han agreed "There are five guards scheduled to accompany the transport. Each of you has to incapacitate and take the place of one of them. Once we're far enough out, we'll simply overpower the other two."

Luke popped his head up from checking the stored food supplies "And what do we do with them then?" he asked.

"Try to get them to see it our way," Leia said before Han could answer.

"Yeah," Han acquiesced "And if they fail to see it our way, we'll just drop them at the nearest planet."

"Don't you think we should let them know that we really aren't taking them to a prison?" Anakin inquired "I mean it would be nice if they were cooperative."

"We can't tell them," Leia said sharply "We're meeting in here so no one can eves drop on us. The command ship has cameras almost everywhere and you know that the generals are all sitting in the security room just watching that lounge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There has to be a way this will work," Sam clapped her hand to her face and sighed heavily.

The internal circuits of the data pad were spread across the table as well as many other components that had been pulled from panels behind the walls by Naomi Wildman.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before," Geordi marveled at the puzzle that lay in front of him.

McGee had taken a few of the wires and hooked them up together. He managed to connect a button to it. Unfortunately, the only thing it could do was beep and light up briefly. He had affectionately christened it 'mini R2-D2'. Mini R2-D2 lasted for about fifteen seconds before Tony grabbed it away and crushed it in his hand, proclaiming it to be the most annoying thing he had ever seen, which had prompted Abby to start talking about Furbies.

Sam looked at her creation, feeling strangely like she was making some sort of preschool art project "Stand clear," she ordered those around her as she connected two wires. A bright spark caused Sam to drop the contraption instantly and jump back from it.

"We seem to be getting no where in a hurry," Data commented, looking to Geordi for confirmation that he had used the correct phrase.

"We should try to get some rest," Sam suggested "We'll take this stuff with us and hopefully come up with something before we reach Oubliette."

They all agreed with the exception of Data who did not need sleep and Seven, who insisted that she did not require regeneration until later.

"Do you think we'll even be able to find a way for you to regenerate?" Neelix asked.

Seven looked up, there wasn't even a place to regenerate here and there most likely wouldn't be any place on Oubliette. "I'm not sure," she admitted softly.

Geordi got up and headed over to one of the wall panels. He had done this before but whether or not he could adapt this strange technology to fit the purpose, remained to be seen.

Once Geordi had successfully modified the panel, he stepped aside "You can only regenerate for two or three hours," he advised her "Anymore than that and they'll begin to get suspicious about the power drain."

"Understood," Seven turned to the wall panel and connected to it.

Olivia and Elliot watched as the team at the table swept components into their pockets and retired to different corners of the room. Olivia turned to see that her and Elliot's colleagues had not stayed awake to watch the meeting of the minds but had fallen soundly asleep. She turned back to Elliot "I have a feeling that things are gonna get a lot worse and a lot weirder before they get better."

Elliot sighed heavily "You're probably right," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Whatever happens…" he trailed off.

Olivia nodded "I know," she replied "Me too."

"What do you make of all this," Picard asked Guinan as he sat next to her.

"It's different," Guinan observed "It's a challenge that no one here has faced before."

"And…" Picard pressed her for more details.

"That's all I can offer you," she told him.

"And you…?" he turned to Deanna.

"I've told you Captain, Leia believes us. Her thoughts are shielded but I was able to pick up that much." Deanna replied.

Picard nodded. "And those in charge weren't compelled to listen to us before," he sighed. It seemed like they had hit a dead end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They will recover in an hour or so," Anakin reassured his son as they stared into the utility closet at the two guards who they were replacing.

Luke nodded and tucked the uniform under his arm "I have one last thing to do before we go," he told his father. "Could you meet up with Leia and let her know I'll be there shortly."

"Of course," Anakin knew where Luke was going. In truth, Anakin would also like the chance to say goodbye to the young woman who had given him his body badk to him, and freed him of that horrible suit, but time was running short. Father and son strolled out into the hallway. Anakin went to meet with Leia near the where the transport was docked while Luke headed to the medical bay.

"Where's Luke?" were the first words out of Leia's mouth as soon as Anakin had reached her.

"He had one last thing to do before we left," Anakin replied, falling into stride beside his daughter "He'll catch up."

"What was so important that he would risk cutting it so close," Leia asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Luke," C-3PO greeted when Luke approached Brielle's bed "How good it is to see you."

Luke smiled at the droid "Has there been any change."

"None I'm afraid," the protocol droid informed him "The doctor says she's stable but that's about the only thing he can say."

Luke picked up Brielle's limp hand "I have to go away," he told her, even though he wasn't sure whether she could hear him or not "I don't know how long it'll be until I get back but I'm leaving 3PO to look after you." He smoothed out a strand of hair that lay unkempt on the pillow and looked up at C-3PO "Make sure she gets everything she needs," he said softly "And keep her safe as best you can."

If droids could look perplexed then C-3PO was about as perplexed as one could look "Protect her Master Luke?" he inquired. 3PO wasn't known for being adept at protecting people.

"If something should happen," Luke began "Please try?"

"I will try Master Luke," 3PO promised.

Luke smiled gratefully "I'll be back," he promised both Brielle and C-3PO before he left the medical bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Leia whispered to Anakin "Now, he's cutting it too close." They stood outside the lounge where the prisoners awaited. The other two guards were already there and asking questions about the missing member of their party.

"I'm going to check his room," One of the guards said and started to head off.

"That won't be necessary," Anakin said quickly, trying to hold the other guard back.

"Four of us should be able to handle these prisoners," Leia added.

"All the same," the guard said as he wrenched himself free of Anakin's grasp just barely "I should report his failure to report."

"Not necessary," Luke, in complete guard garb appeared and both Anakin and Leia let out a large breath "Let's begin," Luke took the initiative to open the door.

"Rise and shine," the guard who hadn't spoken until now called out through the room. He walked around the room, tipping people off couches and pulling them into standing position.

Anakin was the one to stay the guard's hand first "That is not necessary," he told the guard as he bent to help Teyla off the floor "My apologies," he said softly as he made sure that Torren was secure in her arms.

Luke began to help Jennifer to her feet but Rodney grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him. The uncharacteristic look that Rodney was wearing upon his face was clear enough to Luke that he'd better not lay a finger on that woman and as Luke moved throughout the room, it appeared that he should not try to lay a finger on any woman.

The procession marched through the halls of the command ship until it reached the place where the transport vessel was. One by one, the prisoners filed into the ship, inside they found smaller rooms for sitting and sleeping. They took seats and listened as the guards went through the ship and locked them in to their small rooms.

"Alright," said Han as the ship's door closed "Are we ready for takeoff Chewy?"

Chewbacca signaled the all clear and the ship departed the protection of the command ship. They were underway and now it was up to Luke, Leia and Anakin to make sure that their plan went right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any luck?" Sheppard asked Rodney as he turned over on the cot to face him. Rodney was still trying to make something useful out of the data pad scraps that they had held on to after the previous night's failure.

"Almost got it," Rodney said, in deep concentration "Just another connection and… got it!"

"What got what?" Sheppard asked, frustrated and excited at the same time.

"I have put the data pad back together," Rodney informed him.

"Congratulation Rodney," Sheppard said in mock praise "But just how the hell does that help us?!"

"Well, it's, it's not just a data pad anymore," Rodney defended.

"Why?" Sheppard asked "What else is it?"

"It is now," Rodney activated the data pad and it blew up in his hands. Luckily he dropped it immediately. As he and Sheppard stared down at the charred remains, he finished his thought "Toast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long do you think it will be before we see home again?" Elliot wondered as he lay on a cot, too sleep deprived to do anything else.

Olivia shook her head. She had no good answer for him. She had no idea how they'd ended up here in the first place. She flopped back on her own cot and remained silent.

"Eli will probably be an old man by then," Elliot reasoned "Hell, we'll probably never make it back at all."

"Don't say that," Olivia propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him "We'll find someway, I don't know how but we'll find a way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have to stare at me like that?" Daniel asked Gibbs. Gibbs was standing up, leaning against a wall, looking like an animal, sizing up it's pray. And Daniel found that very disruptive to his attempts to try to catch up on some well needed sleep.

"Does it bother you?" Gibbs asked.

"Well," Daniel began "Now that you mention it… Yes!"

"Sorry," Gibbs replied "Why don't you close your eyes and drift off into dream land." Gibbs took a seat on the other cot and Daniel closed his eyes.

After a minute or two, Daniel spoke again "You're still staring at me aren't you?"

"Yep," Gibbs answered.

"This amuses you, doesn't it?" Daniel asked with a heavy sigh.

"Actually," said Gibbs with a half grin "It does a little bit."

"I'm so happy for you," Daniel said sarcastically as he rolled over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The transport came out of hyperspace about half an hour after they had begun their journey. One of the guards approached Han "What is the meaning of this?" he inquired "You've brought us out of hyperspace too early."

"No I haven't," Han defended.

The guard, who had complained, turned to see his colleague taken down by the other three guards. "Now just a minute…" the guard found himself flat on the floor and was being tied up.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Anakin removed his guard's helmet and turned to his children "Well done," he told them.

The twins removed their helmets in unison "Let's go get the others so we can try and talk some sense into these two," Leia suggested.

R2-D2 emerged from his hiding place and beeped happily. Success was in the air. Only one thing remained.

"Han," Luke approached his friend "Have you set the new course yet."

"Sure did," Han confirmed "Next stop Tatooine."


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning

**Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

**A/N: You've seen me take a bit of liberty with "Return of the Jedi" now watch as I take a bit of liberty with the end of "Revenge of the Sith". Thank you to all of you wonderful people who have been reading and reviewing. I hope you like the direction in which I am taking this story.**

Teyla sat rocking Torren in her arms gently, staring down at the tiny child. She felt like she had let him down. Somehow, he was here, with her, on their way to a prison. He was just a baby.

She jumped slightly when she heard the door unlock and Torren began to cry. She tried to comfort him while at the same time looking up at the door expectantly.

Ronon was ready to charge at the person who stood behind the door and he almost did. But when Leia appeared, he nearly fell over in surprise "What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.

Leia walked over to Teyla and sat down beside her "I just wanted to tell you that there's been a change in plans."

"In what way?" Teyla asked, somewhat suspiciously as she turned her body slightly so that Torren was half hidden from Leia's view.

"We're not going to take you to prison," Leia said with a smile "I wish I could have told you earlier but we couldn't risk being found out."

Teyla smiled and gave Leia an awkward one armed hug "Thank you."

Leia stood up "You are free to move about the ship as you please," she told them both "I encourage you to spread the word to the others of your party," and with that, she turned and left the room, off to bring more good news to more good people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon the corridors of the ship were buzzing with activity. People were hugging one another out of pure relief that they would not be imprisoned. No one had yet mentioned that this meant that they would most likely be going after the Wraith but at the moment it didn't seem that important.

In the minds of those people to whom a battle with the Wraith had occurred to them, they were much happier having the chance to fight than to rot away in prison.

In the midst of the frenzy Leia approached Daniel. She ignored the nasty look that Vala shot her from across the hall as she placed a hand on his arm "Doctor Jackson?"

He turned to her "Yes… what can I do for you?" he asked, feeling quite awkward.

"We have two men in our custody who could benefit from the knowledge of the Wraith that you and your companions possess," she stated.

Daniel was silent for a moment "Alright, I'll grab Jack and we'll go have a talk with them," he said reluctantly. It seemed highly unlikely that they could convince anyone other than those who had risked so much to rescue them.

"Come this way," Leia said as soon as Daniel had gotten Jack's attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commander Skywalker," Yurem Amaris, one of the guards who was currently being held against his will aboard the transport ship hissed "You are a traitor to the Alliance."

"Helping these Imperials," Nery Kellan, the other guard fairly seethed "You'll be executed for sure."

"They're not Imperials," Luke told the two men as Jack and Daniel entered the room "Just hear them out."

"No," Nery spat viciously "I'll hear none of this Imperial propaganda."

"I'd rather you kill us now than have to listen to or even look at these scum," Yurem added angrily.

"Hey," Jack said angrily "Who are you calling scum."

"We aren't affiliated in any way with the Empire," Daniel said calmly, trying to keep Jack from punching the men.

"And what makes you think we believe you?" Yurem asked, staring daggers through Daniel.

"We know you don't," Luke said serenely "But you must listen to them. There are far more dangerous things in this galaxy than the Empire.

"I'll personally make sure you pay for your betrayal Skywalker," Yurem promised "If it's the last thing I do."

"I've had about enough of this," Jack turned towards Luke "They won't listen. Why are we trying to convince them?"

"Because, we could use their help," Daniel told him in an even voice.

"I'd die before I'd ever help you Imperial Dog!" Nery yelled.

Yurem launched himself forward and knocked Luke to the ground with one swift punch. Jack was quick to pull him off of the stunned young man but Nery had followed in his companion's footsteps. Daniel needed to restrain him. Jack and Daniel called for help and Anakin, Leia and R2 burst in. Between the four of them they managed to subdue and bind them. It was only after the chaos had subsided that they noticed that Luke had not moved.

"Luke," Leia called, kneeling down beside him.

"I'll get Doctor Beckett," Daniel said quickly and he left the room.

"Son," Anakin whispered as he brushed the soft blond hair away from his son's closed eyes. He felt anger beginning to emerge inside him at the thought that one of these prisoners had hurt his child but the anger subsided when he noticed the slow rise and fall of Luke's chest.

In a matter of moments, the room was flooded with activity again. Daniel had brought Doctors Becket and Keller as well as Doctor Crusher. R2 had lead them to the medical supply storage area and they had come prepared.

"He's still breathing," Beckett observed.

"Pulse is steady," Keller noted.

"He's just unconscious," Beverly breathed as she looked up at Anakin and Leia "We should move him to one of the rooms so that he can rest."

"Thank you," Anakin said gratefully as he picked Luke up in his arms and brought him to one of the other rooms. He laid his son on one of the cots and he and Leia sat down on the other.

Between the three doctors it was decided that Doctor Keller would stay and observe Luke to make sure he suffered no ill effects from the blow that Yurem had dealt him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Her blood pressure's spiking," the doctor said as he came to Brielle's bedside.

"Oh dear," C-3PO exclaimed.

The doctor stared at the woman in the bed in utter confusion. Only a few seconds after her blood pressure had risen, it had fallen back to normal. The doctor and C-3PO watched for almost an hour for the anomaly to recur but it never did.

"How peculiar," the droid remarked as the doctor moved on to check on other patients.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Olivia asked as she and the others gathered together to discuss the imprisoned guards.

"What can we do with them?" Sheppard continued, thoughtfully. "They're violent and uncooperative. If we keep them here, they'll probably hurt someone else and next time it might be even more serious."

"We do not have the resources to guard them and go after the Wraith," Teyla stated.

"We barely have the resources to do anything," 99 put in.

"Maybe we could drop them off someplace remote and hope they leave us alone?" Daniel suggested.

"The first thing they'll do is attempt to contact the Alliance," Jack explained.

"If the planet was remote enough…" Daniel hypothesized.

"Then they'd probably die," Rodney surmised "It'd be more humane to just execute them."

Everyone fell silent for a long time. The possibility of having to execute these people was just too much to think about.

"They haven't done anything that warrants an execution," Mac spoke up.

"Yet," Gibbs countered coolly.

"We can't kill them," Janeway stated simply.

"Then what do we do about them?" Elliot asked "It's only a matter of time before they hurt someone else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Follow the light with your eyes," Doctor Keller instructed Luke, who now sat on the edge of the cot. Luke did as he was told "Good," Jennifer murmured. Suddenly, she dropped the small light and it clattered to the floor.

Luke used the Force and lifted the light into his hand "There you are," he said, politely as he handed it back to Jennifer.

"No one likes a showoff, son," Anakin remarked with a smile.

Jennifer smiled softly and accepted the light from Luke "Thank you," she replied and turned to face Anakin and Leia "He seems fine, just a bad bump on the head. There don't seem to be any signs of concussion but I suggest that Luke stay in bed for the next few hours at least," she turned to the young Jedi "Do you think you can handle that."

Luke nodded "Yes," he stated.

"I'll leave the three of you alone then," Jennifer said, turning to leave "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Doctor Keller," Anakin, Leia and Luke said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here's to getting through our first medical emergency unscathed," Jennifer raised the cup of water in front of her.

"Here's hoping we don't have any more severe than that," Beverly said as she took a sip of her water.

"How is he?" Han asked, walking back to where the group was sitting.

"He'll be fine," Jennifer reassured him "As long as he can stay off his feet for the next few hours."

"And as long as he stays away from Yurem and Nery for the rest of his life," Jack put in. There had been a lot more discussion about what to do with their prisoners but no conclusions had been made.

"We should just blast those troublemakers into space," Han said half to himself.

"No argument here," Vala agreed as she draped herself around Daniel's shoulders.

"They may be trouble and they may be dangerous," Olivia began "But we can't just kill them."

"Why not…?" Tony argued.

Han sighed "It makes us just as bad as Imperials if we do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You gave us quite a scare," Leia said, rising and planting a kiss on her brother's cheek "Try to not do that again."

"I've been trying," Luke objected with a bit of a grin.

Leia laughed "I'm going to go talk to the others. I'll see you later," she said to Luke before turning to leave, leaving Luke and Anakin alone in the room.

Anakin watched his son's face changed from light hearted to contemplative "What is wrong my son?" he asked.

Luke turned in his father's direction "Nothing," he lied.

"Don't do that," Anakin said sharply.

"Don't do what?" Luke asked, trying to seem oblivious.

"Don't try to hide your feelings," Anakin told him "You're hiding something."

"It's not important," Luke said simply, rolling over to face the wall.

Anakin concentrated on his son's thoughts long and hard "Something has left you feeling deeply disturbed Luke," he stated.

"Please stop looking into my mind," Luke said, his voice full of exhaustion "It was just a bad dream is all."

"Bad dreams are what led me to the dark side in the first place," Anakin admitted to Luke "Tell me of your dream, son."

Luke gulped, suddenly feeling nauseated. He rolled over to face his father once more and took a deep breath "The Emperor," he said simply.

"The Emperor is dead Luke," Anakin assured him.

Luke nodded, hoping that that was the truth "Like I said, it was just a bad dream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're here," Han told the others as the ship came out of hyperspace "Tatooine, the greatest ball of nothingness you'll ever see."

"Now what…?" asked Sheppard as he stood beside Han, Sam, Gibbs and Janeway.

"That's the million dollar question," Gibbs murmured as he stared out at the planet beneath them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han set the ship down in one of the more remote areas of the planet where they were less likely to be discovered. They had enough supplies to be able to stay in the ship for an extended period of time, so there was no reason to worry about the conditions outside.

Han got up from the controls and, followed by Chewbacca, sauntered back to where the others were still talking about what their next move should be. He took a seat beside Leia and listened to the conversation.

"We can't possibly hope to take on eight hives with only one ship," Elizabeth made her feelings known to all who were gathered around.

"Well it's all we've got," Sheppard countered, trying not to sound frustrated, though he was.

"Does this thing even have weapons?" Sam asked, not believing that the transport would last a full minute against a hive.

"Not really…" Han finally joined the conversation.

"We do have a supply of blasters," Leia offered "In case we run into the Wraith on the ground."

Sheppard looked around at everyone. His eyes landed on Olivia, Elliot, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Harm, Mac, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Max and 99 in turn. None of them had ever fought the Wraith before; at least the Starfleet officers had had experience battling aliens. He didn't want to risk a ground confrontation if he could help it. The casualties could be more than their little group could handle.

"It'd probably be better to blast their ships out of the sky and destroy a large number at once instead of a handful at a time," Sam put in.

"But one ship against eight…?" Olivia could see the futility of this as could most everyone else.

Leia stood up. She took a deep breath, trying to push all of her negative feelings away "I think I might be able to get us some ships," she said before turning and walking away.

Everyone stared after her in confusion "Where's she going?" Geordi wondered aloud.

"To get us some ships, I guess," Elliot murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia entered the room where her father and brother were. Luke was sound asleep, tucked underneath a blanket. Leia took a step towards Anakin "Have you been here this whole time?" she asked, begrudgingly smiling.

Anakin nodded "He's my son," he replied.

Leia remained standing but relaxed her pose just a bit "Have you really changed?" she asked, she hadn't believed it before and she tried her hardest not to believe it now.

He looked up at his daughter, knowing all of the atrocities he had committed as Darth Vader, he was sure she would never accept him the way Luke had "You'll never believe that I have even if I tell you it every day for the rest of my life," he said regretfully.

Leia was reminded of how Daniel and the others had tried in vein to convince the alliance that they were not enemies. She refused to be as rigid as people like Yurem and Nery. She took a seat beside her father and placed her hands on either side of his face. She looked deep into his eyes and finally spoke "No, you are a different man," she stated "Darth Vader would have never sat by his son's bedside as you do now."

Anakin's eyes began to mist over. He tentatively reached out and wrapped his arms around Leia. She allowed him to hold her in a soft embrace. No words were said for a long time, none needed to be.

When they finally separated Leia cleared her throat "Father," she began, a bit awkwardly "Would you know where we can find some ships?"

Anakin shrugged "The only places I can think of are highly guarded Imperial ship yards… wait a minute, there is one place…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naboo," Anakin spoke quietly. He had not visited that planet for a very long time "The Star Chaser Project."

"Isn't that an Imperial controlled planet?" Han asked.

"The Emperor had come to suspect that Kylantha, the one he placed in power, was a Rebel sympathizer. He made his concerns known only to me though," Anakin said heavily. "The Star Chaser Project was an Imperial funded program for creating and testing experimental fighters. The project was shut down and most of the participants either killed or imprisoned after the Emperor discovered that Star Chaser was providing essential components to the Rebellion."

"How does this help us?" Sheppard asked.

"Though the staff is no longer there," Leia said, stepping forward "The facility has remained untouched for years."

"If we go there," Anakin stated "We should be able to put together a formidable fleet to confront the Wraith."

Around the room, person after person nodded their heads in agreement. The decision to go to Naboo was made, though it was decided that everyone would get a good night's sleep before they took off again.

Anakin retired to the room where Luke was lying on his side, staring at the wall. Upon hearing his father enter and sit down, Luke turned. He immediately noticed the look on his father's face. Luke almost asked about it but something told him to leave it alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she going to stand there all day and stare at me?" a nurse at a remote medical facility on Naboo asked he colleague.

"She tends to do that," the other nurse replied "Give her some time. She just came out of a coma yesterday."

"That doesn't mean she can stare at me like that," the first nurse argued "How long has she been in this place?"

"Longer than I have," the colleague responded "It's gotta be over twenty years."

The woman with the long brown hair stepped back into her room so as not to disturb the nurses any longer. She had heard a great deal in the short time since she had awakened and still hadn't been able to take it all in.

There was only one thing she knew. She had been right, there had been good left in her husband. Her heart ached to be near him again. But she had no idea where to start looking for him.


	5. Chapter 5: Star Chaser Base

Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning

**Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 5: Star Chaser Base**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy it and keep those wonderful reviews coming.**

"You have betrayed me," Darth Sidious sneered at Anakin "You will pay dearly for that." The two were standing in a large room, not unlike the room on the Death Star. It did not take Anakin long to realize that they were not alone. Sidious moved throughout the room "Shall I finish what I began and destroy your beloved and faithful son?"

Luke lay motionless on the floor. Sidious brushed his fingertips across the top of his head. Anakin tried to reach his son but found that he was immobilized. He could only watch in horror as Sidious continued.

"Or shall I take from you the unwilling daughter?" Leia too lay motionless at Sidious's feet. His fingertips traced her jaw line "So much like her mother, is she not?" Sidious continued. His evil sneer blossomed into a full blown smile of pure wickedness "Ah, yes, her mother," Anakin's eyes followed Sidious as he moved to stand over another figure… Padmé but it couldn't be… "Can you handle losing her a second time my dear Skywalker?"

A blast of lightening and…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin shot up on the cot and looked about the room. It had been a very long time since he had last dreamed. That was all it was, a nightmare, it could never come true Padmé was dead, she had been dead for a long time and Anakin was the one responsible.

This dream was just him trying to reconcile his past, he reasoned. The Emperor was dead, Anakin had killed him. There was no way that he could have survived. Still, Anakin could not shake the after effects of such a nightmare so easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elliot…?" Olivia whispered into the darkness of the room.

"Yeah?" he whispered back. He sat up and the lights came on "You can't sleep either," he reasoned, looking at the expression on her face.

"No," she admitted softly "This whole thing… this place… these people… it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Elliot agreed. He'd like nothing more than to find a way home but that didn't seem to be in the cards. Just the idea of the Wraith made his skin crawl and he knew that these people could use all the help they could get. But Olivia… she didn't need to be drafted into this impromptu army. He took a deep breath "I'm sure that there's a place in this galaxy where we could be safe," he said finally.

"I don't think there's such a thing as safe," Olivia murmured.

Elliot moved onto her cot and lay down beside her "That sounds self defeating," he observed.

"Think about where we are El," she said softly "Think about what we're up against; aliens that suck the life out of you with their hands? How can anyplace be considered safe with something like that out there?"

"I'm not sure," Elliot admitted, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close "But there has to be a reason that we're here," he told her, not certain what that reason was.

Olivia nodded and wrapped her arms around him in turn, nuzzling into the crook of his neck "Maybe," she said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The man blew up an entire planet," Rodney said as he sat at the table with Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, Jennifer, Carson, Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.

"So," Sheppard grinned "You destroyed an entire solar system."

"It was uninhabited!" Rodney defended "Besides," he continued in a softer voice "It was an accident."

"I believe Colonel Sheppard is saying that we have all made mistakes," Teal'c suggested. His own shadowy past made him more willing to trust Anakin.

"I'm just saying," Rodney murmured "We should keep a close eye on him."

"That should be easy," Jennifer commented as Anakin walked into the room.

Everyone at the table became silent as they watched Anakin move about the room. Anakin felt their uneasiness and decided to say something "Couldn't sleep," he shrugged as he poured himself a cup of water.

He was about to leave when Teyla stood. She extended her hand in friendship to him "Anakin," she began "Would you like to join us?"

Anakin smiled and took a seat at the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and McGee shot up in unison as the door to the room they were sharing opened. Gibbs walked in, followed by Abby and Ziva. All of them had the same expression on their faces.

"You couldn't sleep either?" McGee asked as the others took seats around the room. Each nodded in turn.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into Boss?" Tony asked Gibbs, his ego and bravado working in overtime to cover up his fear.

"A war," Ziva said straight forwardly.

"Someone else's war," Gibbs clarified.

"It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice," McGee said quietly.

"There's always a choice," Gibbs told him. Those word rang throughout the room as the group sat in silence. Each one, trying to decide what their choice should be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle Daynara opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings; there was nothing about this place that seemed familiar. It appeared to be a hospital.

"Miss Brielle, Miss Brielle," a gold droid asked from beside her bed "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," she responded, her voice gruff and raspy from misuse "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations…" the droid began.

"Good to meet you," Brielle said quickly "Where are we?"

"In the medical bay aboard the Alliance command ship," the droid replied.

Brielle smiled softly "Alliance, then I am free."

"Oh yes," C-3PO reassured her "Master Luke requested that I look after you in his absence."

"Luke," Brielle said sharply "Where did he go?"

The droid paused "I don't exactly know," he told her "It seems to have something to do with those new arrivals from Endor."

"What new arrivals?" Brielle asked but before 3PO could answer two armed Alliance officers entered the medical bay. Brielle sat up in bed and slid her legs over the side. She was dressed in plain white pajamas and matching socks. She extended her hand to the officers "Good day," she greeted with a smile.

The officers did not seem to be interested in her in the least. They stared at 3PO with hardened expressions "Where is your master?" one of them asked in a cold voice.

"Right here," Brielle said, stepping in front of 3PO "How may I help you gentlemen?"

Both men eyed her coldly "This is not a game Ms. Daynara. We are looking for Commander Luke Skywalker," the second officer, a rather round looking lieutenant, scowled.

"I haven't seen him since he rescued me from the Death Star," Brielle told them.

"We came to ask the droid," the first, taller officer told her.

Brielle could feel that something wasn't right; she had known something was off even while she was still in her deep sleep. She grabbed the IV pole that stood by her bed and used it to incapacitate both lieutenants. The doctors were already on their way to restrain her when she grabbed the blaster that the fat lieutenant had been carrying "We should go," she said, grabbing 3PO by the arm and dragging him from the medical bay.

"But Miss Brielle," the driod protested "Where are we going?"

"We're getting off this command ship," Brielle told him as she ran down the hall "Those two are Imperial spies."

"Spies," 3PO exclaimed "Oh dear."

"You've got that right," Brielle breathed. The last time she'd tried to evade capture by Imperials, they'd found her after only three days "Where do they dock the fighters?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke couldn't sleep; he was aware that his father had left the room an hour or so earlier. He stood up, feeling restless and left the room. In the hall he found Olivia and B'Elana. The two women were just standing there, talking idly about this and that. He walked over to them "Good evening," he said politely.

They both looked in his direction "It's probably morning by now," Olivia mentioned with a wry smile.

B'Elana nodded in agreement "So what are you doing up?" she asked Luke.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied simply "You haven't seen Doctor Keller around have you?" he asked, peering around the corner.

"Yeah," Olivia said "She and practically everyone else are in that big room at the end of the hall."

Luke nodded "I don't want her to catch me out of bed," in that moment, he truly did look like a little boy, afraid of being caught up past his bedtime.

Olivia and B'Elana laughed.

"So why aren't you with the others?" Luke asked.

Olivia fell silent, shooting a pleading look in B'Elana's direction she turned back to Luke "I was going to see if I could get a little bit of sleep," she said lamely.

Luke nodded, deciding to drop the subject. He walked in the direction of the room the two women had indicated to him. B'Elana followed him.

"She's not used to this sort of thing," B'Elana said of Olivia as they neared the room "To tell you the truth, even for me this is a little strange."

"The Wraith seem as if they are a truly dark foe," Luke remarked "I do not blame her for being afraid."

B'Elana's mouth dropped "I never said she was…"

"She hides it well," Luke told her "But I can still sense it."

They reached the room. Chairs around the table had all been taken up and the walls were lined by even more chairs, almost every seat full.

Elliot looked up when he heard footsteps "Where's Olivia?" he asked B'Elana.

"She needed to lie down," B'Elana responded as she and Luke took seats.

"As long as someone around here gets some sleep," Han remarked dryly as he drank from his cup.

Luke nodded, sensing the anxiety and tension from every mind in the room. Each one of them feared what the future held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" C-3PO asked as he lay crammed in the back of an X-wing.

"Trust me," Brielle assured as she skillfully piloted the fighter "I've been doing this since before I could walk."

"I don't see how that's possible," the droid argued.

"Just, trust me," Brielle told him as she brought the fighter into orbit above the pole of a small moon and allowed the Alliance fighters to pass "I know what I'm doing."

"But where will we go? What will we do?" 3PO asked in a state of panic.

"Leave that to me," Brielle said confidently "I've got a place," it was a last resort; she feared it being rediscovered by the Empire. That was why she hadn't gone there the last time she had escaped.

It had been eight years since the young pilot had been taken into custody by the Empire. That day still stood out all too fresh in Brielle's memory.

She'd just finished pre flight check for one of the newest craft and was about to test fly it when the alert came. Doctor Strom had been made aware of the Empire's impending arrival.

All test pilots and staff surrendered themselves at the gates of the facility in hopes that the Imperial soldiers would not bother to look any further. They'd been taken aboard a Star Destroyer and taken to Coruscant where they stood before the Emperor.

Another test pilot had been wounded by blaster fire and Brielle used her powers to heal the wound. When the Emperor saw that, he ordered her taken to the highest security facility on the planet. Most of the others were executed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rise and shine," Jack said as he, Gibbs, Sheppard and Worf entered the room where Yurem and Nery had been staying.

"So," Yurem said in a low voice "You've come to execute us."

"You know, I wish that were the case," Jack told them "But we're setting you free."

"What?" Nery asked in amazement.

"We're letting you go," Sheppard clarified.

"What's the catch?" Yurem eyed them skeptically.

"No catch," said Jack as the men were unbound.

Sheppard handed each man a pack "You have five days ration of food and water," he told them as they were led outside the ship.

"What the hell?" Yurem exclaimed at the sight of the desert terrain.

"The nearest settlement is that way," Jack pointed "You should be able to get there in just over two days walking. Have fun."

Yurem turned to punch one of them, any one, it didn't matter to him "Why you…!" he shouted at the hull of the ship.

"We'd better start walking," Nery shouldered his pack and started walking in the direction Jack had indicated. Yurem begrudgingly followed, cursing all the while about Imperials. Nery was getting sick of listening to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They'll be fine," Gibbs observed as Han prepared the ship for takeoff.

"I hope we made the right choice," Doctor Weir said softly.

"We couldn't keep them around," Sheppard told her "They have plenty of supplies to last them until they reach the nearest settlement."

"We're ready to takeoff," Han called. A few moments later, the ship left the ground. A few minutes after that, they had entered hyperspace on their way to Naboo.

Anakin stood silently near where most of the others were discussing strategy. He couldn't think about that at the moment. He was consumed with emotions, some of which he could not name. Although the cause of these unnamed emotions was easily named. It was because of Padmé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle punched in the signal code and the bay doors, expertly hidden in the mountain side, slid open. She landed the X-wing inside and signaled for the doors to close before helping C-3PO out of his cramped position.

"Welcome to Star Chaser Lab and Training facility," she said with a smile.

The droid stared at his surroundings "Doesn't look like much," he observed.

Brielle laughed "This is just Alpha Hanger. There's a lot more to it than this," she led C-3PO to a lift "The first thing we need to do is go to sub level twelve and activate the power supply."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later they had power fully restored to the facility. Brielle had taken C-3PO with her to the control room. She showed him all the monitors and far more sophisticated instruments that Strom and his colleagues had been able to keep hidden from the Empire "And that's just the beginning," she said with pride. Brielle looked at the floor for a moment "We all gave up so much in the hopes that someone might make use of this facility for good one day instead of for the Empire."

"It all looks very well preserved," C-3PO complemented.

"Yeah…" Brielle stopped, staring at one of the monitors "There's a ship approaching… it says this is the transport ship Athena."

"That was the ship that Master Luke left on," 3PO informed her.

"They're trying to land," Brielle observed "They'll never find a decent place to land," she grabbed the radio "Transport Athena, this is Star Chaser Base."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han looked up in surprise. He turned to Anakin "I thought you said this place was deserted."

"It's supposed to be," Anakin shrugged "No one could have found it unless…"

"Transport Athena, this is Star Chaser Base, do you copy?" the voice came over the radio again.

"I think you should answer her," Leia said to Han.

"Star Chaser Base this is Transport Athena. Who are you anyway?" Han asked.

"Transport Athena this is Base Commander Brielle Daynara," Brielle replied.

"Brielle," Anakin and Luke said at the same time.

"Who's Brielle?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story," Luke told him, taking the radio from Han "Brielle…?"

Brielle knew that voice, she'd heard it while she'd been recovering from the healing she'd preformed "Luke…?" she whispered.

"Brielle, is there any place we can land?" Luke asked.

"I'll open the doors to Alpha Hanger for you," her fingers moved nimbly over the controls "You should see it now."

"I see it," Han confirmed "Transport Athena coming in for a landing."

"Copy that Athena," Brielle said hurriedly "Meet you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle and 3PO met the ship at Alpha Hanger. Brielle was surprised to see so many people disembarking from the vessel.

Luke walked over to her "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I stole an X-wing from the Alliance," she answered calmly.

Luke laughed "I knew it had to be something like that. But how did you know about this place?"

"She was one of the most gifted test pilots they had," Anakin informed his son as he walked over to them.

"The only one still alive most likely," Brielle remarked.

"This hanger's enormous," McGee mentioned as he passed the group.

"Not the biggest," Brielle said, turning to him.

"It isn't," Anakin was amazed "I thought Star Chaser only had one hanger."

"We wanted the Empire to think that we were a smaller operation than we were," Brielle explained "The hope was that, one day one of us would come back and continue the work that we started."

Rodney marveled at what he saw in the hanger and beyond. He came up to Brielle "This place must use up a lot of power. How have you gone unnoticed by others on this planet?"

Brielle grinned, ecstatic to be back in her element "We have our own power supply. Let me show you." She led Rodney, Luke, Anakin, Sheppard and Sam to the lift and together they traveled to sub level twelve.

"This looks oddly familiar," Rodney murmured as they exited the lift and followed Brielle down the hall.

"Here," Brielle pointed to the power system and suddenly Rodney knew why it looked so familiar.

"ZPMs," Sam was the first to say it out loud. She counted twenty of them.

Brielle looked at her quizzically "What?" she asked.

"Were these here when you came to this facility?" Rodney asked.

"As long as I can remember," Brielle answered "But I've been working here with my grandfather since I was a little girl."

Rodney pulled Sam aside "That settles it, the ancients were definitely here."

"You think they built this facility," Sam stated, she was thinking along the lines of the same thing.

"Would you like to see the staff quarters?" Brielle asked, heading back towards the lift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This medical facility is incredible," Doctor Beckett observed as Brielle show them around.

"We were lucky," Brielle told them "Looks like no one's disturbed anything since we left."

"Are you really a Force healer," Jennifer asked, finding it hard to believe.

Brielle looked down at the pajamas she was sill wearing "Not a very good one," she admitted "What I managed to accomplish on the Death Star was a miracle by my own standards," she attempted to stifle a yawn.

Luke stepped forward "Perhaps you should get some rest Brielle," he suggested.

She shook her head "I haven't even shown you the Beta Gamma and Delta hangers," she told him "You won't believe what we've managed to come up with here," she yawned again.

"You do look exhausted dear," Carson observed.

"The hangers can wait," Anakin advised "You've been running yourself ragged getting this place up and running.

Brielle nodded her silent agreement and left the room.

"A decent medical facility is a start," Beverly noted "At least we'll be prepared to deal with casualties.

"This entire place will give us a significant advantage," Anakin stated confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you ever believe we'd find Ancient technology in this galaxy?" Rodney asked as he led Sheppard down a hall.

"Well," Sheppard began "Since we found Stargates here…"

"Yes," Rodney agreed stopping in a room which looked similar to the Gate room on Atlantis except that it was underground "Stargates like this one," he activated a terminal "It has gate addresses and everything."

"Is there a shield?" Sheppard asked. The gate didn't give them much of an advantage if enemies could just walk into their stronghold.

Rodney nodded "Just like on Atlantis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is incredible," Olivia said as she stared around the room.

"Yeah," Elliot agreed "This place looks comfortable enough."

"How are the others settling in?" Olivia asked.

"Well," Elliot began "Last time I saw Cragen, Munch and Fin, they were headed down to the blaster range with Gibbs and his team."

"Can you believe how big this place is?" Olivia marveled "Think of what Brielle and those like her must have had to do to hide it all."

Elliot nodded. One hundred and sixty two people had given themselves up to the Empire in the hopes that one day their guarded secret would be used one day to protect rather than destroy. He took a seat in a chair that sat in front of a desk and looked up at Olivia "You know, no one said you have to fight the Wraith," he reminded her.

Olivia sat on the bed "I've heard the stories that Teyla and the others tell about them," she said softly, looking down at her lap "I want to fight them; I want to stop them."

Elliot nodded "So do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had configured the holograms on the blaster range to look like Wraith. One after another, the holograms would come forward and attempt to attack one of the shooters. Fin had been killed two out of five times so far, Cragen once out of ten tries, Gibbs none, Ziva none, Abby, to Sam's surprise, none and Tony had been killed a disappointing eight for eight.

Sam, Jack and Teal'c, not surprisingly had preformed flawlessly. Daniel had been killed his first try and had been goaded by Vala into one more try and he'd gotten killed again. He now sat on the sidelines, sulking.

Everyone watched as Tim McGee, blaster in hand took his mark for the first run through. The hologram began to advance, hands waving in the air like some sort of demented Halloween ghost. He fired once, the blast missed and the hologram grew nearer.

"Come on McGee!" Abby screamed from where she stood "You can do it!"

"It only takes one touch and your dead!" Tony called out, unhappy about his own failure and wanting McGee to have the same disappointing results.

Tim took a deep breath, he would be lying if he said the hologram wasn't imposing. It was down right frightening but he had to learn to be calm in the presence of such a creature. He steadied his hand and fired a second time. The Wraith hologram was inches away from him by now, trying to sneak up beside him. He squeezed the blaster trigger and the hologram disintegrated.

"Kill one for McGee," Sam stated as she prepared for another turn.

"Nice work McGee," Gibbs praised as Tim took his place at the back of the line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke walked through the residential corridors in search of the room he had chosen for himself. It was near to Han, Leia, Chewbacca and his father. It was a comfortable room but with plenty of space for him to meditate.

He almost bumped into Olivia in the hallway and the two of them started walking together. After a long period of silence Luke tried to start a conversation "Did you manage to get some sleep last night?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head "No," she answered simply as they continued walking down the hall.

"Are you heading to bed early?" Luke asked.

"No," Olivia replied again "I wanted to see how Teyla and her baby are settling in, so I'm headed there."

"Oh," Luke said quietly.

Olivia turned down a side hallway "I guess I'll see you later," she said awkwardly as way of goodbye.

Luke nodded and continued on his way. Only seconds later he heard Olivia call his name. He ran back to the hallway where he had last seen her and found her kneeling over Brielle.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

"I don't know," Olivia looked pale. She was in shock. She hadn't even seen Brielle until she had tripped over her.

"She's still breathing," Luke said "We need to get her to the infirmary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An Imperial ship began its descent towards the Coruscant landing platform. A host of Imperial soldiers and storm troopers stood in perfect columns to greet it. The door of the ship opened and a figure in black moved slowly down the ramp.

The soldiers and storm troopers all knelt in his presence. There commander finally got up the nerve to speak "Your Excellency. We believed that you…"

"As you can see, I am very much alive," the Emperor told them all in a gruff, commanding tone. His expression was hard and cold as he spoke "We have much work to do to gain what we have lost," he told them as he departed to his chambers.

He had more things on his mind than simply regaining and strengthening his Empire. He could feel the truth, his former apprentice still lived. He would make it his first priority to take revenge on the Skywalker's.

**A/N: I hope you don't think that it's too weird that the Emperor is still alive. After all, as Yoda said, "Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor." He's evil and if television and movies have taught me one thing, it is that it is incredibly hard to destroy pure evil. Hope you liked it, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Battle and a Reunion

Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning

**Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 6: A Battle and a Reunion**

**A/N: Thanks so much to Red Leader for sticking by me. Your reviews give me a reason to keep going. And for everyone's information, the X700 is a creation of my own imagination. I picture it as being like a really supped up X-Wing. I hope the battle scene makes sense, it's the first one I've ever written.**

"So, we can dial Atlantis," Jack said.

"We can't dial outside of this galaxy," Rodney told him "The DHD doesn't have the control crystal necessary for eight symbol addresses."

"So we're stuck here," Sam surmised.

"Well, unless we can find another crystal," Rodney meekly put in.

"And where are we supposed to find another crystal?" Sheppard asked.

"That, I don't know," Rodney's voice was awfully quiet all of a sudden. He moved to the console "But the computer does have several addresses in this galaxy that could help us tactically against the Wraith.

"Colonel Carter, General O'Neill, Colonel Sheppard," the tree looked down at the personal communication devices that Brielle had given them. "You guys should probably get up here," it was McGee. He had been assigned to the control room for the time being.

Sheppard picked up his communicator and spoke into it "What is it McGee?" he asked.

"The sensors are picking up two Wraith hives entering orbit," McGee replied.

"That's not good," Rodney murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't quite understand this," Carson said as he looked at Brielle's test results "She seems to be in perfect health. You said you found her in the middle of the corridor?"

"Yes," Olivia answered "A few feet away from the door to her room."

"Peculiar," Carson murmured "Well, she should be fine but I'm not sure how long it will be before she wakes up again."

"Last time she was out for two days," Luke informed the doctor based on what C-3PO had told him.

"Perhaps her body hadn't fully recovered when she woke up last time," Carson speculated.

Luke nodded "3PO said that they did have to get out of there fast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, this is not good," Rodney murmured repeatedly as he

"What do we do?" McGee asked.

"Alright," Sheppard began "Get to Delta Hanger," Rodney had shown him the schematics of the fighters in Delta Hanger seemed like they would do well in a battle." Sheppard turned to leave the room.

Jack grabbed the radio "Attention everyone on base. The Wraith are in orbit above Naboo. All qualified pilots report to the Delta Hanger," he and Sam took off running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've gotta go," Luke said to Carson and Olivia. "Let me know if there's any change."

"Okay," Olivia agreed "Good luck."

"Thanks," Luke said as he left the infirmary.

"May the Force be with you," Olivia murmured as an after thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hanger was crowded with people, some pilots, others come to see the pilots off and with them luck. Sheppard explained the basic systems of the X700 fighters as he climbed into his own. Harm, Picard, Jack, Data, Teal'c, Seven, Luke, Tom, Anakin, B'Elana, Chakotay, Han and Riker all clambered into the cockpits of their own fighters.

"The Wraith have launched darts," Teyla informed them from the control room.

"We're all set to launch," Sheppard radioed back.

"Opening Delta Hanger doors," McGee said as he sat in the control room, pushing the correct buttons. No sooner had he said those words than the doors began to slide open.

The fighters lifted off the floor and exited the hanger. "Okay," Sheppard called out "Jack, Tom, Han, follow me. Luke, B'Elana, Data, go with Anakin and try to shoot down those darts before they cause anymore damage. Picard you take Riker, Harm, Chakotay and Seven, see what kind of damage you can cause that second hive. Be careful everyone."

The three groups separated. Sheppard, followed by his group approached the first hive "Han, try to take out their weapons systems, Tom, focus on their engines. Jack you target shields. I'll run point."

Han found himself darting around to avoid the hive's weapons fire and couldn't get a clean shot at first "I'll try to get in closer," he called. Suddenly he froze like a dear in headlights. He thought he was a goner but Tom cut him off at the last second.

"Tom," Sheppard called out as he fired at the bridge of the ship and thought he saw the beginnings of a tear in the organic material that the ship was constructed of "Report."

"I lost one an engine," Tom replied "And my weapons are offline."

"See if you can get her back to the base," Sheppard ordered "We can take it from here."

In the atmosphere, Luke, B'Elana, Data and Anakin were having a hard time keeping up with all the darts. "There's one coming up right behind you!" Luke screamed at B'Elana.

B'Elana managed to spin her X700 around just in time to blast it out of the sky "Thanks," she called back.

"Four of them," Luke called to his father.

"I see them," Anakin replied calmly as he picked them off before they could take any victims.

"There's more coming!" B'Elana yelled as she looked up at the sky.

"Just keep firing," Picard commanded. Any kind of strategy seemed hopeless at this point. As more darts poured out of the dart bays onboard the hives.

Riker finally landed a shot that destroyed the second hive but the darts still posed a significant problem.

"Good shot Number One," Picard acknowledged. "Harm, Chakotay, Seven, go after those darts. Number One, you're with me, let's see if we can help Sheppard and his group destroy that other hive ship."

B'Elana brought her fighter up and fired on a cluster of darts that were headed towards the inhabited areas of Naboo. She laughed in triumph when she had blown them all to pieces. Her elation was short lived though when she noticed that Luke had been surrounded by the enemy. She looped around to try to assist. She managed to clip one that was coming up from behind him.

Luke dived below the hives and spun around, rising again to strike them with a volley of proton torpedoes.

"Well done," B'Elana complimented as she rose and struck down three more darts as they descended towards the planets surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle's eyes slowly opened. She glanced around, realizing she was in the infirmary. She tried to sit up but a calm voice beside her told her to remain lying down "What… what happened?" she asked, looking up at Olivia and Doctor Beckett.

"You lost consciousness for approximately three hours," Beckett told her "What's the last thing you remember?"

Brielle nodded slowly "I was here," she began "I was showing you this place and Luke suggested that I lie down. I headed for my quarters when…" she grew quiet.

"Brielle?" Olivia prompted.

"I just felt overcome with exhaustion," she replied. She neglected to mention the images she had seen while she had been unconscious. "What have I missed?"

Both Olivia and Beckett shared a silent look. They were quiet for a long time. The silence in the infirmary was shattered by Teyla's voice over the com "Attention, medical team to Delta Hanger."

Beckett, Keller and Crusher, being the only doctors they had, grabbed their gear and left in a hurry, leaving Brielle staring bewildered at Olivia.

"Delta Hanger," Brielle repeated "Why would anyone be there?" she asked.

Olivia took a seat on a neighboring bed "While you were unconscious Brielle, two Wraith ships arrived in orbit."

Brielle's jaw dropped open "They've gone to fight them," she surmised.

Olivia nodded.

Brielle shot out of bed "I have to help them," she said quickly as she began to run from the room.

Olivia grabbed her arm "You have to stay here," she said "We don't know that you won't lose consciousness again.

"I'll be find," Brielle assured her as she tried and finally succeeded at pulling away from Olivia's grip. She ran towards the control room, Olivia hot on her heals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's too many of them," B'Elana said as she found herself dodging weapons fire from the darts.

"We can't give up," Luke said, thinking of all the innocent lives that would be lost if they failed. "Lookout!" he shouted suddenly to his father as a dart rammed into the side of the X700.

Anakin's fighter began to spin out of control; it plummeted to the ground. Luke tried to get to him but was surrounded once again by darts as were the others in his group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle raced into the control room "How are they doing?" she asked of Teyla, Rodney and McGee.

"Not good," McGee responded.

"They have destroyed one hive but the other remains," Teyla told her.

"They're severely out numbered by the darts," McGee said grimly.

Brielle grabbed the radio "All fighters fall back! I repeat, all fighters, fall back!"

"We can not surrender," Teyla told her, ripping the radio from her hands "Do you realize how many lives will be lost if the Wraith are allowed to cull this planet?"

"Do you realize that we can not afford to lose even one member of our group?" Brielle countered "Besides, we are not surrendering, I have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle made her way through the corridors of the base until she came upon the place she had been looking for. She picked up her communicator "Teyla, are all fighters accounted for?"

Teyla was silent for a moment "We lost Anakin," she said softly "But all the others are in the hanger."

Brielle didn't bother to respond. She was more angry at herself than anything for not being able to help them earlier. She sat down and activated the device that she required.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God," Rodney said in amazement as he drew closer to the monitors "Drones."

The control room's three occupants watched as darts and hive alike were taken out in a glorious golden burst of mechanized miracles.

"She did have a plan," Teyla said quietly as she watched the spectacle unfold.

Sheppard and the other pilots made their way into the control room. Sheppard's jaw dropped open. "McKay," he turned angrily towards Rodney "Why didn't you tell me that this place had drones?"

Rodney put his hands up in defense "Hey, look, I'm, I'm just as surprised as you are, okay."

"Brielle to control room," Brielle's voice echoed in the room "Could someone please confirm the destruction of the hive ship and all darts."

"This is Colonel Sheppard," Sheppard said into the radio, having been the only one who had moved to grab it "The enemy has been destroyed," he confirmed "Did you do that Brielle?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed "I'll be up there in a little bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia met with Luke in the corridor "He is alive," she informed him.

"I know," Luke told her "His presence is strong. I do not believe he was severely injured."

"We need to find him," Leia said firmly.

"I know," Luke agreed "I will speak to the others about putting together a search party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Rodney began, staring at Brielle "You have the Ancient gene?"

Brielle looked back at him in confusion "If you say so," she smiled shyly.

"The ability to operate the chair," Sheppard began to explain "Requires that the person have a certain gene as part of their DNA."

Brielle nodded "My grandfather called it a special gift. Like my healing powers."

"Did your grandfather have this gift too?" Sheppard asked.

"Why yes," Brielle smiled "The gift gives us the power to operate the guardians and to pilot the galactic transports."

"Galactic transports?" Rodney repeated in confusion.

"The ships that we use to explore worlds beyond the galactic ring," Brielle clarified.

"You mean the Stargate," Rodney corrected.

"Stargate?" it was Brielle's turn to be confused "It takes us to planets, not to stars. We used it to explore other worlds and smuggle components to the Alliance while this facility was in operation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Padmé, like everyone else in the medical facility, had watched the battle in the sky. Some had suspected that it was the Alliance, attempting to free them from Imperial control. Others thought that perhaps they were refugees that the Empire had hunted down.

Padmé didn't know what to suspect but when she saw a ship spinning out of control and hurtling towards the ground only a few meters from her, she gasped. The ship managed to pull up and out of the spin just before it his the ground.

While the nurses and others shied away from the craft, Padmé ran to it. The cockpit opened and Padmé found herself gasping yet again and this time, almost very nearly tumbling to the ground. She breathed deep, not able to believe what she was seeing "Anakin," she whispered hoarsely "Is it you?"

Anakin, only a bit bruised from his ordeal, climbed out of the cockpit and stood before his wife. This couldn't be, it was too good to be true. "Padmé?" he whispered before embracing her, hot tears running down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll join the search party," Elliot said, raising his hand. He had felt useless when the fighters had launched.

"I'll come too," Gibbs offered, stepping forward.

"Count me in," Olivia told Luke, stepping up beside Elliot.

Luke smiled as Leia joined the group "That makes five," he said, surveying the group.

"Make that six," Brielle stepped into the room, smiling broadly.

Luke turned to her. He wasn't sure it was a good idea for her to come "What if you pass out again?" he asked.

"Doctor Beckett doesn't believe that will happen," Brielle told him firmly "I feel find."

"Aye, I'll be coming with you as well," Doctor Beckett came in behind Brielle "Since my patient here has been advised not to perform any healings for a while."

"So, seven," Leia amended the earlier count "Shall we get moving?"

Luke turned to his sister and nodded "Remember to stick together out there," he reminded them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it really you?" Anakin asked as he stroked Padmé's hair. He still couldn't believe it, she was here. He was holding her. He'd truly been given a second chance at life.

"It's me," she assured him as tears ran down her cheeks "Is it really you?"

"Yes," he confirmed as they stood together, crying.

A nurse from the medical facility approached them "There are Storm Troopers headed this way," she informed them.

"They probably want to know what crashed here," Anakin surmised. He turned to the nurse "Can you destroy this Wreckage before they arrive?" he asked.

"I can try," the nurse agreed.

"Thank you," Anakin said to her before taking Padmé by the hand and leading her away from the crash sight "We need to move fast," he told her.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Padmé asked.

"To meet up with the others," Anakin told her.

"Others, what others?" she inquired.

"Our children Padmé," was all Anakin was able to get out before they heard blaster fire behind them and they began running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The crash site should be about a mile that way," Elliot said, looking at the print out that McGee had given him of the most likely place for Anakin to have landed.

"Someone's coming," Gibbs informed them. They all heard the quickened footsteps coming towards them.

"Hide," Luke whispered, pulling Leia and Brielle behind a thick cluster of trees and undergrowth.

Beckett, Gibbs, Elliot and Olivia hit the ground beneath another thick pile of undergrowth.

"Hurry," Anakin was saying to Padmé as they approached the place where the others hid.

"Father," Luke murmured as he left his hiding place. Following Luke's lead, the others left their hiding places as well.

Anakin and Padmé crashed right into them. Everyone picked themselves off the ground and stared at one another. Olivia and Beckett, who had seen the Star Wars movies, knew who the woman standing with Anakin was but they had enough sense not to blurt it out in front of Luke and Leia.

"Who's she?" Elliot asked.

"No time to explain," Anakin said quickly and somewhat out of breath "Storm Troopers."

Together they ran as fast as they could, not wanting the troopers to catch up with them. They could hear the marching troopers getting closer.

"We can't lead them back to the base," Olivia said while running as fast as we can.

"How many Storm Troopers," Luke asked.

"At least twenty," Anakin replied. He didn't want to risk a fire fight and have someone injured so far from the base.

"This way," Gibbs pointed.

The next thing they all knew, they were tumbling down a steep slope. At the bottom, they all hurried to hide in the thick undergrowth. Each one of them looked upwards to the top of the slope, waiting and watching, none of them hardly even daring to breathe as they waited.

The Storm Troopers paused at the top of the slope. "Where did they go?" One of them asked.

The troopers looked around for a moment before one of them pointed to the slope "Down there," each and every person lying in hiding waited to see what would happen next. Though for some, the urge to get up and start running again was overpowering they stayed put.

Trooper after trooper tumbled down the slope in a manner similar to the way the others had earlier. There were in fact twenty-two Storm Troopers. When they reached the bottom of the slope, they stood there, looking around again. The moment seemed to drag on for hours as everyone waited to see what would happen. Would they be captured? Would they be forced into a fire fight that they would most likely lose?

But the Force seemed to be on their side as one of the troopers pointed in the direction of a small body of water "That way," he said commandingly before he and all the others took of running.

The group waited a few minutes before emerging from their hiding places "That was close," Elliot observed with a loud sigh.

"Let's head back to base," Olivia suggested, making her way up the steep slope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is good to see that you made it back here uninjured," Teyla said to the group after hearing of their miss with the Storm Troopers.

"It feels good to be uninjured," Brielle agreed with a smile.

"You've got that right," Elliot agreed.

"Where are Anakin, Luke, Leia and the woman Anakin brought back with him?" Teyla asked.

"They needed some time in private," Gibbs told her, smiling faintly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mother…?" Luke and Leia said at the same time, staring wide eyed at the woman they had met less than an hour ago.

Padmé had tears streaming down her face "I never thought I'd get to meet you," she whispered as she reached out, placing her hands first on Leia's face, memorizing every feature through sight and touch. She leaned in and kissed her daughter on both her cheeks "You are so beautiful," she told her.

Then she turned to Luke. Anakin had told her already of how he had returned from the dark side. She placed her hands on his face, memorizing him the same way she had memorized his sister "My strong son," she whispered. She stepped for. She placed kisses on both his cheeks as well "Thank you," she whispered, stepping forward and gathering him into a hug. She reached out and gathered Leia up as well "My angels," she smiled as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Luke and Leia were both crying now as they clung tight to their mother. She was probably the person Luke had most wanted to meet ever since he was a little boy. They'd both wished they could meet her, get to know her, for so long and now she was here.

Anakin stepped forward and was immediately enveloped in the family embrace. He looked at his wife and his too children with nothing but love and pride in his heart. He knew that this was how it was supposed to be, all of them, together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, the whole group convened in the conference room that Brielle had been kind enough to point out to them. Jack sat at one end of the table, Picard sat in the middle on one side, Sam sat in the middle on the other side and Sheppard took the other end seat.

"Well," Jack began "As far as her first confrontation in this galaxy goes…"

"At least no one died," Sheppard put in, looking pointedly at Tom Paris who, after a haphazard and lopsided flight back to the hanger, had had a rough landing and had broken his right arm.

Tom shrugged with his left shoulder only. If he hadn't been the great pilot that he was, it would have gone a lot worse for him.

"We could use some work," Jack told them all.

"Well, now that we know about the drones," Rodney began "We'll be able to defeat them much more easily the next time."

"But the Wraith won't all come to Naboo," Sam spoke up "We destroyed two hives, that leaves six still out there and who knows how many other planets the Wraith we destroyed today had visited already.

"Colonel Carter is correct," Teyla said adamantly "We must find an effective means of confronting them before they reach this planet."

"I may have a solution," Brielle chimed in "There are three ships in Gamma Hanger, they're not yet complete and each requires a crew of at least eight to operate properly but with proper modifications and upgrades, they could each be considered more than a match for a Wraith hive ship."

"Fine," Jack decided "Brielle, since you know this place best, I'll let you pick your engineering team."

Brielle smiled and stood up. She'd been preparing to chose a team long before General O'Neill had given her the go ahead "I choose Colonel Carter, Dr. McKay, Lieutenant Torres, Commander LaForge, Commander Data, Seven of Nine, Detective Benson and Agent McGee."

The last two choices sent whispers all around the table. But no one was more surprised about these final two choices than Olivia and Tim themselves. They stared at Brielle with their mouths wide open.

"Why us…?" Olivia asked, looking at Brielle.

"You seem to know more than you let on," Brielle smiled at them "It wouldn't hurt to make sure you're familiar with the basics of how to maintain the ships. Each ship will require an engineering team of three or more to keep it running properly." Brielle turned to Doctors Beckett, Keller and Crusher "I suggest that you start training some medics. If we're to engage the Wraith so far from this base, it would be wise to have a trained medic aboard."

The three doctors nodded "Any volunteers?" Beckett asked the crowd.

Neelix raised his hand "I've had some raining as a field medic," he explained "But I'll need to familiarize myself with this galaxy's medicines."

Tom Paris raised his hand as well, deciding that explaining his background would not be a good use of anyone's time "I'll do it," he told the doctors.

"Me too," Abby raised her hand enthusiastically and waved it high in the air.

"That's three," Brielle smiled.

"That settles that," Jack said with a small sigh of relief "The engineering team will fix up the ships and the doctors will train onboard medics. We'll figure out crew assignments when the ships are ready to be launched."

"We have another problem," Anakin stated to the others.

"The chair recognizes the senior Jedi," Jack murmured to himself, still half expecting to wake up from this strange dream at any time "What problem would that be?" he asked Anakin.

"The Storm Troopers," Anakin began "The number they sent was far more than would usually be sent to investigate a crash site. Most times, they aren't even sent at all until much later."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked.

"With the Empire spread as thin as it is right now," Anakin continued "They wouldn't have spared so many resources unless…" he paused and looked at Padmé, Luke and Leia in turn. His terrifying vision from the night before replayed in his mind again "They had to have known that the pilot was someone worth capturing."

"But how would they know that unless…?" Luke began, trailing off when a horrible realization occurred to him.

"My old master," Anakin said grimly "The Emperor."

**A/N: Reviews are like oxygen to me. I would appreciate any feedback that anyone can give.**


	7. Chapter 7: The UUS Voss Daynara

Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning

**Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 7: The UUS Voss Daynara**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long everyone. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. And as always, reviews are always welcome.**

"Do you think the Emperor could really still be alive?" Olivia asked Anakin in passing as they all filed out of the conference room.

Anakin didn't answer her, instead allowing himself to be pushed away by others and lost in the crowd. Anakin didn't know what to think; if he could feel Sidious's presence, he wasn't allowing his conscious mind to know. He just couldn't shake his ominous nightmare.

Deep in thought, Anakin bumped into Doctor Keller. "Sorry," Doctor Keller said apologetically as she stepped to the side.

"Oh," Anakin was brought back to reality "Oh, my fault," he sputtered, not fully aware of what had just happened.

"Are you alright?" Jennifer asked of him.

Anakin shook his head but answered in the affirmative nonetheless "I'm fine."

He spotted Padmé and Leia, talking to Abby. He walked over to them. Padmé saw him and smiled. She reached out and took his hand, holding it tight "Abby was just telling us about the world she comes from," Padmé told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember," Brielle told Data and Geordi as she passed them "We start bright and early." She continued on her way down the hall where she ran into Luke. She kept walking and he followed along beside her.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" Brielle asked after a while.

"Where are you going?" Luke questioned.

"I'm not sure what business it is of yours," Brielle remarked.

"I'm concerned," Luke told her, placing a hand on her arm.

"You don't need to be," Brielle said sharply.

"Shouldn't you be headed to bed if you and the others are going to fix those ships?" he asked.

Brielle stopped walking and turned around "I appreciate your concern," she told him "But there's a lot to be done before tomorrow."

"You shouldn't be doing anything without someone else around," Luke told her "You might lose consciousness again."

Brielle turned away from him and continued walking "Thanks for the advice," she ground out.

Luke chased after her "Brielle," he managed to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm "You need to rest."

Suddenly, Brielle wrenched her arm from Luke's grasp and clasped her hands to her head. She crumpled to the floor "No, no," she called out as she huddled there on the floor.

As fate would have it, Rodney and Jennifer came around the corner at that moment. "What happened?" Jennifer asked as she knelt down beside Brielle on the floor.

"I don't know," Luke replied in complete and utter confusion "We were arguing and…"

"We should get her to the infirmary," Jennifer said but just as soon as Brielle's strange behavior had begun, it ceased.

She stood up and looked around "Maybe I will go lie down," she said calmly.

"What just happened?" Rodney asked as he, Jennifer and Luke stood dumbfounded, watching Brielle walk away.

"I have no idea," Jennifer murmured.

Luke followed after Brielle again and caught up with her near her quarters "What happened back there?" he asked.

Brielle turned to him and realized he wasn't gonna drop it "I just feel exhausted," she told him "I thought I was about to pass out."

Luke stood there for a while longer, staring at her but he eventually accepted her statement as true. "Goodnight Brielle," he offered as he stepped away from her doorway.

The door closed and Brielle collapsed on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, trying to ignore the image of horrifying torment that had entered her mind earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the wreckage we were able to recover," General Rayf Lefex informed the Emperor's hologram. "The pilot managed to elude capture."

"Well get your men back out there and find him," Sidious seethed.

Lefex became nervous and found it hard to look at the enraged hologram of the powerful Emperor "I assure you, Your Highness," he bowed for good measure "My men have everything well under con-"

"If they had everything under control," the Emperor remarked coldly "Then the pilot would not have avoided capture in the first place."

"Yes Your Highness," Lefex replied, bowing his head to the hologram yet again.

"Remember," Sidious stated to the pitiful excuse for a man in front of him "I want that pilot and others of his group, alive." The hologram disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin lay in bed beside Padmé. He was fully aware of just how lucky he was to have his family back and he was also fully aware of how quickly it could all be taken from him again.

He got out of bed and quietly left the room. He found himself wandering aimlessly through the corridors. The base seemed silent. Not another soul appeared to be up, except for in the control room where Anakin knew that Data had volunteered to take the night watch.

Soon he found himself standing in the Gate room. He was not alone. He saw Elliot, standing there, simply staring at the Stargate.

"So this is a Stargate," Anakin remarked, announcing his presence to Elliot.

Elliot literally jumped and spun around. When he saw it was Anakin he nodded but did not relax "Hi," he muttered in greeting.

Anakin walked closer to the Stargate and touched the outer ring "Doesn't really look like much," he commented as he walked back to where Elliot stood.

"Its amazing," Elliot told him, still finding it hard to wrap his head around the idea "Walk through it and you're on another planet."

Anakin walked back to the Gate and stepped through it "Still here," he said as he moved back to where Elliot stood once again.

"It's not activated," Elliot told him, smiling wryly in spite of himself at Anakin's antics.

There was silence for a moment before Anakin spoke again. "So… Why are you still up?" he asked.

Elliot shrugged, still staring at the Stargate "This thing could take us to Earth but Doctor McKay says it's missing the thing that'll let us travel to different galaxies."

"Earth," Anakin repeated "That's where most of you live, isn't it."

Elliot nodded "I'm not sure we're all from the same Earth but… yeah."

"You have people waiting for you there," Anakin stated.

"Yeah," Elliot replied.

"Children," Anakin said quietly.

"Five of them," Elliot told him "One's a baby boy."

"I never knew my children as babies," Anakin said wistfully.

Elliot turned to look at Anakin and could see a truly repentant man. "You know," he began "The first time my daughter Elizabeth saw a Star Wars movie, Darth Vader gave her nightmares for weeks."

"Gee, thanks," Anakin said flatly "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I guess not," Elliot shrugged and laughed dryly. "I was just thinking of all the things I'm gonna miss with Eli."

"I missed every important moment of my children's lives," Anakin told him understandingly "If there's a way to get you back to your family, we'll find it."

"Thanks," Elliot said glumly "But I don't think there is a way."

"Don't say that," Anakin told him firmly "If there is one thing I've learned it's never give up. I mean… look at me."

Elliot looked at him "I don't see it," he remarked.

"The darkness inside me has gone," Anakin told him "I have my family back when I thought they were lost to me. And I'm no longer the hulking black monster of children's nightmares," he added with a bit of a laugh.

"So you're saying that I'll probably get home in twenty years?" Elliot asked, deadpan.

"More like twenty-four," Anakin corrected "But it won't take so long for you."

"How do you figure?" Elliot inquired.

"You're not stuck serving a dark master," Anakin said with a sigh. "Besides, you won't have to wait for your family to seek you out."

Elliot nodded "Thanks," he said again, actually feeling a little bit better. There was silence again. After a while, something occurred to Elliot "Why are you up?" he questioned.

"I have a lot of thinking to do," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"Thinking about what?" Elliot inquired.

Anakin turned to Elliot and sighed "I just got my family back. I can't lose them."

"What makes you think you're gonna lose them?" Elliot asked "No overwhelming urges to go back to the Dark Side, I hope."

Anakin turned away, annoyed by the question "No," he replied "I paid the price for that choice," he sighed heavily.

"But you still think you're gonna lose them?" Elliot inquired.

Anakin sighed heavily "I've felt a dark presence… I've tried to ignore it but I can't."

"The Emperor," Elliot finished for him.

"Yes," Anakin confirmed "I have this horrible feeling that he will… take them away from me again."

Elliot looked upon Anakin's slumped figure. This was not the same man who, only a few moments ago, was promising Elliot that he would see his children again one day. "Hey, what ever happened to never giving up?" Elliot asked incredulously "He can't take your family away from you if you don't let him."

"You don't know the Emperor," Anakin replied glumly. "Anything you hold dear, he will take from you."

"And that's why you have to fight even harder," Elliot countered.

"I got lucky the last time," Anakin said softly "He wasn't expecting me to make so much as the smallest attempt to protect my son. If he is still alive, he will not make the same mistake again."

Elliot nodded, deciding that there was little he could do to help Anakin. "Well," he turned to leave "Goodnight, try to get some sleep."

"Goodnight," Anakin called as Elliot left. Then he was alone again, alone with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning found everyone assembled in the mess hall, lined up in front of Jack, Gibbs and Han, who had volunteered to hand out the rations. One after another they took their food and sat down.

Brielle ended up sitting across from Luke. She spent the greater part of her meal trying to ignore him. She focused instead on McGee, who sat next to Luke. "I hope you got a good night's sleep last night," she said as she took a bite of the food in front of her.

"I did," McGee answered her. "What exactly are we eating anyway?" he asked a few moments later.

"The same thing we've been eating," Luke told him "A nutritionally balanced bowl of mush."

"When are we gonna get something else?" McGee questioned, wrinkling his nose as he took another bite.

"When this runs out," Brielle told him, finishing her meal. "Then we have to decide who we eat first," she watched the look on McGee's face with amusement. "It was just a joke," she told him "If we need more food, we can go through the Galactic Ring to get some more."

"I knew it was a joke," McGee defended.

"Well," Brielle stood up "I'm going to head down to Gamma Hanger. I'll see you there." With those words, she departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stared down at the clothes that she had chosen from the boxes that Brielle had showed them in one of the storage rooms. They were comfortable and seemed like they would do. She walked confidently into Gamma Hanger to see that she was one of the first to arrive.

"Can you believe this?" McGee asked when he noticed Olivia's presence beside him. He was staring up at the three huge ships that sat in the hanger. Each ship was at least four football fields in length and stood approximately fifty feet tall. The hull was mostly white, wrapped from front to back with a blue stripe. The blue stripe was bordered on either side by a much thinner gold stripe.

"We can't possibly get these mammoths up and running," Olivia said softly as she stared up at the ships.

"Oh, can't we?" Brielle appeared in the doors to the hanger, flanked by Doctor McKay and Colonel Carter. Data, Seven, Geordi and B'Elana were not far behind. "I think that between the nine of us we can get it done," she said confidently.

"Alright," Olivia sighed "Where do we start?"

Brielle led them to the first of the three ships "When we were forced to abandon Star Chaser Base, there wasn't much left to do on these," she explained "But it has been a while." Brielle led the group inside "The first thing to do is to get the computer up and running so it can tell us what to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Little more," McGee called as he held onto a long, winding coil of wire "I need a little more slack."

"How's this?" Olivia asked, managing to pull the wire out another two feet.

"That'll do it," McGee called from the shaft where he was working. There was a bit of a flash and a sizzling noise.

"Are you okay?" Olivia called.

Tim got off the floor and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah," he replied, taking the wire in his hands again and connecting it to the correct circuit. He connected a few more small wires and adjusted a few dials before grabbing the latter and climbing up to where Olivia was waiting "That ought to do it," he told her "Life support should work just fine now."

Olivia nodded "We're done up here," she said into her communicator.

"Good," Brielle replied "We could use you at the computer core."

"How are the engines coming?" McGee asked.

"Seven believes she can modify them so that they are fifty percent faster," Brielle told him "I'd settle for them just being operational."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight hours later and they were ready for a test flight. Olivia, Tim and Sam took up their stations in the engineering section and the rest of the group headed to the bridge.

Brielle smiled as she took the pilot's seat "Star Chaser Base, this is the UUS Skywalker, requesting permission to embark on test flight."

"What's the UUS for?" Gibbs questioned from the control room.

"United Underground Ship," Seven replied "Brielle believes the name will instill a sense of unity."

"Why call it the Skywalker?" Luke was blushing as he sat beside Gibbs in the control room.

"The name's still up for debate," Rodney stated, somewhat timidly.

"He wanted to call it the UUS McKay," B'Elana commented.

"Could we have permission to do this test flight, please?" Brielle said loudly.

"UUS… Skywalker," Han was laughing as he spoke and in the background Chewy and Leia could be heard laughing as well. "You are clear to launch, opening hanger doors."

The doors opened to reveal Naboo, bathed in twilight. The ship left the hanger and not a soul onboard felt the slightest jolt. Brielle took the ship for a loop around the planet.

"I suppose we should test the hyperdrive," she said, staring at the controls "Where shall we go?"

Sam programmed a set of coordinates only a few light years away into the computer "All set," she told Brielle.

The craft made the jump into hyperspace and emerged a few minutes later right where it was supposed to. Brielle stood up and hugged everyone on the bridge "We did it!" she squealed. "Star Chaser Base, this is the UUS Skywalker, test flight is successful. We're headed home."

"Copy that UUS Skywalker," Gibbs replied "We'll have the hanger doors open for you."

"Hey… seriously, can we change the name?" Luke asked, sounding bashful.

"We'll talk," Brielle said before making the jump back into hyperspace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hanger, everyone was waiting for them. As each of the test crew disembarked, they were met with cheering and hugs. Gibbs clapped McGee on the back with fatherly pride. Tom gave B'Elana an awkward one armed hug. Neelix embraced Seven even though she resisted at first. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Cam took turns hugging Sam. And Olivia ran down the ship's ramp straight into Elliot's arms.

"We did it," every one of them kept saying. The celebrating lasted for nearly half an hour in the hanger before someone suggested moving to the mess hall.

"What's going on?" McGee asked when he saw the non-mushy food on his plate.

Luke smiled "You wanted something different. Mom and I went out to one of the nearby towns and bought a few things."

"Why did you go out there?" Brielle asked "You know what your father said about the Storm Troopers from yesterday."

"It was his mother's idea," Padmé said as she passed the table "He just came along because his father told him to."

"And you didn't run into any trouble?" Abby asked Padmé.

Padmé paused and shared a conspiratorial look with her son "Well," she began, leaning in "Just between us, we might have seen a Storm Trooper or two on our little trip."

Abby leaned in closer "Did you have to fight them?" she asked.

Luke shook his head "Nah, we were able to outrun them." The group grew silent for a few moments before Luke spoke again "Can we change the name of the ship?" he asked.

"Sure," Brielle said, leaning forward "How about the UUS Complain A Lot?" The table, as well as most everyone within earshot, burst into laughter.

"Very funny," Luke said quietly "It just seems like there are a lot more worthy names for a ship."

Anakin strolled over to the table and took a seat "I've been thinking about this name situation too," he began "And while Luke and I are both honored-"

"The whole family is honored my love," Padmé corrected as she came up beside him.

"Yes," Anakin nodded at his wife "But Luke is right, there are a lot more worthy names for a ship than ours."

"Such as…?" Brielle prompted.

"What about the Yoda?" Tim suggested.

Brielle thought for a moment "Doesn't seem to fit."

"What about the Daynara?" Luke said with a smile "I mean, none of this would have been possible without your grandfather, right?"

"What was his full name?" Sheppard asked, having joined the conversation.

"Voss," Brielle said softly "Voss Daynara."

"The UUS Voss Daynara it is then," Jack said with a smile as he walked over to the group.

"Here, here," Olivia said, raising her glass "To the UUS Voss Daynara…"

"May you and your crew always return home," Picard finished. A chorus of "Here, here" and "I'll drink to that" circled around the room.

Brielle was silent. She didn't know what to say. A tear made it's way down her cheek. She stepped into the center of the room "Thank you all," she said shakily "This is a great honor. I know that my grandfather would be pleased to see his life's work finally being used for something instead of collecting dust in a hanger," Brielle turned to General O'Neill "Now, I think that the general has something to tell all of you," she had known about Jack's announcement for about an hour now and had been eager to see him deliver it.

Jack stepped forward and cleared his throat "Thank you," he began "As some of you may already know, Star Chaser Base's long range sensors detected a Wraith hive between hyperspace jumps. Based on its course, we can assume that it is headed for the highly populated planet of Coruscant. The plan is to launch the Daynara tomorrow in hopes of intercepting them the next time they have to come out of hyperspace." Jack paused while murmurs of uncertainty reverberated throughout the room. "I am going to command the mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The larger group had broken into their smaller clicks and had dispersed across the large mess hall and into the corridors outside. Jack stood talking with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Carter," he began, looking at Sam "I need you to be chief engineer."

"Yes sir," Sam replied "But don't you think that Data or Seven-"

"Carter, I said you," Jack told her firmly "You know more about that ship's hyperdrive than they could ever hope to."

"Yes sir," Sam said again.

Jack turned to Teal'c "Teal'c, I need you to stay here. I want you and Sheppard to train as many people as you can to fly those X700s in case the Wraith come back."

Teal'c nodded "I wish you success in your mission O'Neill," he told his friend.

"Daniel," Jack continued "I'll need you on the bridge."

"Okay…" Daniel drawled "Why me?"

"We might need to talk ourselves out of a conflict with the planet nearest to where the Wraith will be dropping out of hyperspace next," Jack told him.

"Alright," Daniel agreed.

Jack strolled over to where Elliot and Olivia stood, talking to Teyla, Ronon and Rodney; he cleared his throat and the conversation ceased.

"General," Olivia said quietly, looking up "Can we help you?"

"Actually," Jack began "I think you can," he gestured for Elliot and Olivia to follow him "I need you two on my crew."

"Us…?" Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. Four days ago, neither one of them had ever heard of the Wraith.

"Yes," Jack confirmed. He turned to Olivia "Carter says you're a fast learner and new all of the ships systems inside and out before the test flight."

Olivia shrugged and looked down at her feet "I figured it out but just barely," she said sheepishly.

"Don't sell yourself short," Jack told her "I have full and total confidence in you."

"Thank you sir," Olivia said, humbled by his words.

Jack turned his gaze to Elliot "Teal'c told me about how you held your own sparring today. You were in the Marines, weren't you?"

Elliot nodded "Yeah," he answered.

"I could use a good Marine onboard," Jack said with a smile.

"But…" Elliot said doubtfully "Wouldn't Agent Gibbs…"

"I'm telling you," Jack said authoritatively "To be on the Daynara at 06:00 tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Elliot responded, still not quite sure. But if Olivia was going to be on that ship, he'd better tag along to keep an eye on her.

Jack moved on, leaving the two detectives, staring at each other in disbelief. Olivia was the first to break eye contact "I do understand the systems," she said quietly "But how could he possibly have chosen me over Doctor McKay or Brielle?"

"There are still two ships to get up and running," Elliot said "Maybe he thinks their talents are better spent here."

"Maybe," Olivia watched General O'Neill as he approached McGee, Luke and Abby "I hope I can do this," she murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think it's such a good idea General," Doctor Beckett was saying "I've only had one day to train the girl. I'm not sure she'd be ready if a medical emergency were to arise. I'd better come along."

Jack nodded slowly "Alright, be there at 06:00."

"Aye, we'll be there," Beckett agreed. As Jack moved on, Beckett turned to Abby "Come on, let's load up the medical supplies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Olivia asked when she saw Elliot standing outside the door to her quarters.

"Can't," he replied.

"Did you see combat when you were in the Marines?" Olivia asked, stepping aside and letting him in.

"Nothing even close to this," he answered as he took a seat.

"I figured as much," Olivia forced a smile as she sat beside him. They sat in silence for a long time before Olivia spoke again "What if… we don't make it back?"

Elliot draped his arm around her shoulders "No thinking like that, okay," he told her.

"How can you not think about it?" she asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder "I don't know if I'm good enough to go on this mission."

Elliot nodded "I have my doubts to, Liv; but we have to try to put them out of our minds. There's a whole galaxy counting on us."

"But no pressure," Olivia laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah," Elliot too chuckled a bit. He reached out and cupped Olivia's face in his hand and guided it so their eyes met "We'll be alright," he told her.

Olivia smiled and before she knew it, her lips were drawing ever nearer to his and she kissed him. Elliot returned the kiss and they wrapped their arms tight around each other. Elliot did not go back to his own room that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They've all in top physical condition," Doctor Beckett reported as he walked beside General O'Neill through the corridors of the Daynara.

"Good," Jack murmured as he turned in the direction of the bridge.

"Jack," Daniel ran up to him in a hurry.

"What is it Daniel?" Jack asked, his tone bordering on annoyed.

"Leia and the others are asking that we hold off on launching for a few more minutes," Daniel told him.

"Why?" Jack asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia held the bottle of Alderaanian ale in her hands. It was even more rare and hard to get a hold of ever since the planet had been destroyed. She'd been saving a few bottles for a special occasion and she really couldn't think of a better one.

She smiled at the ship's crew as well as all the others who stood before her. She stepped forward, her eyes meeting Han's as she opened her mouth to speak "I hereby christen you the UUS Voss Daynara," she pulled back and smashed the bottle over the bow of the starship. Applause filled the hanger and Leia's smile widened "Had to make it official," she said as she and Han embraced.

Take off was delayed even further by everyone else. It seemed like they all had something to say to the crew that went far beyond the usual "Good luck".

Finally, everyone had said their goodbyes and the crew was all aboard. On the bridge Jack radioed the control room of the base "This is the Daynara, requesting permission to disembark."

"Copy that Daynara," Han's voice came back loud and clear "You have the all clear."

The hanger doors opened and Jack turned to Luke "Take us out Mr. Skywalker," he said with a bit of a smile playing across his lips.

The ship left the hanger and rose into the sky. Just as they were about to leave the planet's atmosphere another voice came over the radio. "Good luck Daynara," Anakin's voice said "And may the Force be with you."


	8. Chapter 8: Trap

**Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 8: Trap**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long. I was kind of trying to hold out for more reviews (shrug). Also this chapter took me a bit of time to write. I hope you like it and are still interested in my story. We are getting to the real meat of the plot now.**

Anakin took a deep breath as he approached Gamma Hanger. The doors before him swished open and he entered. The first person he saw was Geordi. Not to seem like he was being impolite, he inquired "How's the new ship coming?"

"The primary systems on this ship are in more dire need of repairs then those on the Daynara," Geordi began "But with a little luck, we should have her up and running in a day or so."

"Good," Anakin nodded, not having really heard a word of what Geordi had said as he scanned the hanger "Have you seen Brielle?" he asked.

"Yeah," Geordi nodded "She, B'Elana and Seven were discussing weapons with Doctor McKay on the bridge."

"Thanks," Anakin said as he headed in that direction. He found Brielle exactly where Geordi said she would be. She and Rodney were arguing, quite loudly.

"The technology cannot be integrated into these systems!" Rodney was shouting.

"Seven showed you the same simulation right?!" Brielle asked, furiously "The principals are sound!"

Anakin stepped into the middle of the fray "Forgive me for interrupting but, may I speak to you in private, Brielle?"

Brielle smiled at Anakin "Of course," she stood to follow him. She turned around to fix Rodney with a cold stare "We follow Seven's plan," she stated before leaving the bridge.

"When all's said and done," she said as she walked beside Anakin through the corridors of the ship "This old bucket should be faster and more powerful than the Daynara."

"That could come in handy," Anakin remarked as they turned a corner and emerged into the hanger.

"Hopefully…" Brielle murmured as she followed Anakin out of the hanger "Where are we going?" she finally inquired.

Anakin turned to her "I have had visions," he informed her as if that were in and of itself a dilemma.

Brielle nodded understandingly "Visions of the Emperor," she said simply.

"Yes," Anakin confirmed "But there's more. Have you not felt it? Ever since the Daynara departed I have felt that something is wrong."

Brielle nodded "It was probably something that was served at breakfast. The fresh food that Padmé and Luke brought back yesterday doesn't seem to be so fresh today."

"It's not that," Anakin told her.

Brielle let out a long breath "I know," she said finally "I just wasn't sure you knew. I don't want to seem crazy."

"Trust me," Anakin assured her "You wouldn't be the craziest person here."

Brielle chuckled but grew serious once more "You feel it too then," she surmised.

"Yes," Anakin said quietly "You'd better make sure that new ship is faster and more powerful than the Daynara because we may have to use it very soon."

The two turned a corner and were surprised by the appearance of a figure "You are correct Anakin," it said.

Brielle froze in her tracks but Anakin approached the visage "Obi-Wan?"

The specter nodded "It has been a long time my friend," he said solemnly.

Brielle approached and bowed her head "It is an honor Master Kenobi," she whispered.

Obi-Wan smiled at her "The honor is mine."

"So it's true," Anakin murmured "The Emperor is alive and seeking vengeance against me."

"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan confirmed.

"And the Daynara is on its way to the center of the Empire," Brielle looked from the Force ghost to the former Sith. She clasped her hand to her mouth "Oh… Luke," she breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We should be coming out of hyperspace in a few minutes," Luke informed everyone.

"Alright," Jack stood up "Now listen up," he spoke to the entire ship "We're about to engage the Wraith," he paused "Most of you, I only met a few days ago but I can safely say this. You're the finest crew the UUS Voss Daynara ever had."

"That's very encouraging sir," Sam's laughing voice came over the radio from engineering.

"You're the best commander this ship's ever had, General," Olivia added.

"We're here," Luke announced. The place where the Wraith were supposed to emerge from hyperspace was still a light year away from Coruscant. The hope was to stop them before they got close enough to the planet to be noticed by anyone still loyal to the Empire.

"What's going on here?" Elliot murmured, looking ahead of him out into the vastness of space. He saw no ships, only a large debris field.

"They're the remains of a Wraith ship alright," Sam told them "Looks like someone beat us to the punch."

"Who do you suppose did this?" Tim asked.

"I'm picking up residuals from Imperial weapons," Luke informed all of them.

"Seems a bit anticlimactic," Jack said flatly "We come here to save their butts and they've already done it for us," he shifted positions and stepped forward "Alright, Mr. Skywalker, set course back to Star Chaser Base."

A proximity alert began blaring throughout the ship, "We've got company," Elliot observed.

"It's a Star Destroyer," Luke breathed as his fingers navigated the controls nimbly in an effort to get them out of there as soon as possible.

"They've locked onto us with a tractor beam!" Sam shouted.

Jack looked ahead of him at the giant ship. He opened his mouth to issue an order but he realized that everyone around him was already doing everything they could to get the ship out of the Star Destroyer's grasp. It wasn't working. As he realized that there was no escape, a single word fell from his lips in a low murmur "Shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle returned to the hanger to see Geordi and Data, working diligently on the ship. But there was no sign of Rodney, B'Elana or Seven. Infuriated, Brielle stormed through the ship until she found them, on the bridge, exactly where she had left them nearly an hour before. She felt her face flushing with anger as she walked over to them, trying to keep calm.

The three looked up in her direction and nodded. Brielle slipped into a seat nearby and forced a smile "So, what's the status report?" she asked.

"We've come up with a name for the ship," Rodney announced.

"It was not a very efficient use of time," Seven commented and Brielle agreed wholeheartedly with her.

"Have you managed to get any of the new systems installed?" Brielle asked, worry over the fate of the Daynara's crew weighing heavily on her.

"We have managed to begin rerouting the necessary power," B'Elana replied "Despite some people," she looked pointedly at Rodney.

"Hey," Rodney defended "I was just saying-"

"You were conversing with yourself," Seven clarified "About subjects that have nothing to do with what we are trying to accomplish."

Brielle held up her hand, trying to put an end to the fight before it started "Let's, just get back to work," the group nodded and they all got down to business. About half an hour later, Brielle looked up in Rodney's direction "By the way," she inquired "What was the name you came up with for the ship?"

Rodney looked up at her and cleared his throat nervously "Ah…" he began.

"He believes that we should call it the Kenobi," Seven interrupted, frustrated by his slow response time.

Brielle smiled, recalling her earlier, brief encounter with the Jedi Master "That's the perfect name," she assured Rodney as she turned back to the task before her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fifty Storm Troopers," Elliot reported as the entire crew stood on the bridge. He looked across the room and his eyes locked with Olivia's. She had the same expression on her face that they all did, fear.

"We don't stand a chance," Jack murmured as he watched Sam, leaning over one of the terminals, trying desperately to break free of the docking port and the tractor beam that held them firmly in place. But it was useless. They had sustained pretty heavy damage trying to pull away in the first place. The Daynara was pretty much a lost cause.

McGee was leaning over a terminal as well. He was attempting to send a distress signal to Star Chaser Base. "Their jamming us," he murmured.

"You can do it Tim," Abby encouraged as she leant over his shoulder.

"I'll try to see if I can descramble," he said quietly, his fingers roaming over the buttons in desperation. He groaned a full minute later and smacked, first his hands and then his head, against the console "Communications are offline," he concluded with another loud groan.

"They're almost here," Daniel informed the group. They were severely outmanned and outgunned. If the crew decided to engage in a fire fight, they would sustain heavy losses and even if one or two of them managed to survive, they would most likely die of their injuries later.

"What are our options?" Jack asked, even though he knew it was an exercise in futility. They were caught.

Luke, who had been silently staring ahead, spoke "They want me," he murmured. He stood up and turned to face the crew "I'll turn myself over to them and maybe they'll let you go."

Everyone around the room shook their heads in disagreement. "No," Jack voiced everyone's thoughts for them "We don't abandon one of our own."

"Yeah," Olivia stepped forward "We're not gonna leave you in the hands of the Empire."

Abby placed her hand on Luke's shoulder "We all knew what we were getting ourselves into when we agreed to go on this mission," she explained.

"We can't let you face whatever they've got planned alone," Tim said bravely, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat.

"Thanks," Luke said, looking around at each of them in turn "But if the opportunity presents itself, I want you all to get out of here, don't worry about me."

"Hey," Jack said sharply "Last time I checked, I was in command here. I'm not quite sure where Jedi Knight falls into the chain of command but I'm almost positive I outrank you," he smirked "And as your commanding officer, I order you to stop being so self sacrificing. We'll find a way out of this together."

"There are nine of us," Elliot pointed out "That's just about five Storm Troopers a piece plus one left over for the Jedi," he grinned "Those odds could be worse."

"I'm not comfortable with taking that risk," Jack told him "We'll turn ourselves in now and find a way out later that doesn't involve us going up against so many of them."

"If only there were more of us," Olivia mused as the Storm Troopers began to board the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How does it look out there?" Sheppard asked as he walked into the control room.

"Same old, same old," Gibbs grumbled but no sooner had the utterance left his mouth had he spotted something. "We've got something," he announced.

Sheppard looked at the monitor and reached for the radio "Station commander Daynara," he spoke the title with amusement "You're needed in the control room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think that's about?" Rodney asked as he looked up from his work in Brielle's direction.

"I don't know," Brielle admitted as she stood up "McKay, with me. Seven, you and LaForge prep the X700s for launch, just in case. B'Elana, you and Data stay here and keep working."

She ran from the hanger as Rodney attempted to keep up with her. The others split up and carried out Brielle's orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong?" Brielle asked as she ran into the control room, followed a few seconds later by Rodney. She paused in front of the monitor, seemingly frozen in place "Oh," she clasped her hand to her mouth "Force protect us," she murmured.

"They've found us," Sheppard said for her as he gazed over her shoulder at the monitor that showed the approaching column of Storm Troopers. They moved with purpose towards the facility.

"We can not surrender the base this time," Brielle said firmly, although she knew of no other way out "Not this time, not after what was sacrificed to keep it the first time."

Rodney was giving something on one of the consoles his wrapped attention "We won't have to," he said softly. "Tell the others to prepare for launch."

"Launch…?" Brielle looked at him strangely "But the Kenobi is nowhere near ready-"

"I'm not talking about the Kenobi," Rodney told her in the same hushed tone that he had used to tell her that they wouldn't have to leave the base.

Sheppard recognized this tone in his friend. It was the tone Rodney used when he had discovered something useful that surprised even him. Sheppard thought for a moment before what Rodney had obviously found occurred to him "The base has a star drive," he concluded.

Rodney nodded "And enough power to take us anywhere in the galaxy." He was kicking himself internally for not realizing it before. The Ancients wouldn't have built such a high-tech facility and intended it to remain stationary. A facility like this would have to have a star drive to make it mobile to keep it from falling into the wrong hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin walked through the halls listlessly. There was nothing he could do until the Kenobi was ready; the X700s did not have active hyperdrives and the hyperdrive of the X-Wing that Brielle had "Borrowed" from the Alliance had become warn out and wouldn't get him anywhere near Coruscant.

Anakin found that he had wandered into the mess hall. He had no appetite and turned to leave when something caught his eye. He turned and walked in the direction of the dark skinned man who sat alone at a far table.

"Teal'c isn't it?" Anakin asked as he slid into a seat across from the Jaffa. The other man looked up but did not appear to be too disturbed by Anakin's presence the way others on the base sometimes were.

"Good afternoon Anakin Skywalker," Teal'c greeted. He studied the other man's face carefully "Is something troubling you?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. A lot of things had been troubling him lately. But first and foremost in his mind at the moment was Luke. He reached out with the Force and decided that he could trust Teal'c with his thoughts. "My son," he began "I'm worried that he may be in grave danger."

"Your son is strong," Teal'c assured.

Anakin nodded, that much he knew and yet he couldn't shake the feeling. Luke was strong but if the Emperor was still alive; would Luke be prepared? He stared down at the tabletop then back up at Teal'c "What's your story?" he asked bluntly.

Teal'c understood "I am a member of SG1," he replied "But before that, I and my people served a race of parasites called the Goa'uld. I committed many heinous acts on the orders of my master," somehow, Teal'c thought that Anakin needed to know that he was not the only one with a shadowy past.

Anakin looked at Teal'c closely. He had sensed the dark memories through the Force but he hadn't attempted to probe them. He looked away again. No matter what this man had done, it paled in comparison to the crimes of Darth Vader. "Did you ever blow up your daughter's home planet?" he asked with a humorless, nervous chuckle.

"I have no daughter," was Teal'c's response.

"That's what I thought," Anakin responded wryly "Sometimes I'm pretty sure that my daughter wishes her father was someone else and I don't blame her." He shifted in his seat "How do you go on?" he asked.

"I live for those around me," Teal'c replied "No matter how many lives I save, I will never make amends for those I took. You will never forget what you did Anakin Skywalker. You must learn to live with those memories. Like my dark past, yours is your penance," he said simply.

Anakin nodded and held his head in his hands "I am afraid," he whispered "Fear leads to the Dark Side. I cannot protect my family from the Emperor."

Teal'c was about to respond when a voice rang throughout the mess hall. It was Brielle "All hands, this is base commander Daynara. Our location has been compromised but Doctor McKay and Colonel Sheppard inform me that we can escape in the base. Prepare for launch."

Anakin stood up "I'd better go find Padmé," he explained quickly; he wanted to make sure she hadn't wandered off-base again like she and Luke had the day prior. He was the head of a family of very stubborn individuals.

"You have no reason to be afraid, Anakin Skywalker," Teal'c called after the retreating man "Your family is strong as are you and your allies."

Anakin turned to Teal'c and flashed him a halfhearted smile "Thank you," he said before going off to find his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far, so good," Sheppard remarked as they left the atmosphere of Naboo and entered orbit. "Are you sure we don't need a shield?" he directed this question to Rodney.

"This place was built to resemble a mountain," Rodney told him with that tone of confident supremacy that made him a hard person to be around sometimes "It's air tight."

"We're not alone up here," Brielle stated, staring down at one of the monitors "Imperial Dreadnaughts closing in on our location."

"How many?" Sheppard questioned hurriedly.

"Three… wait… four," Brielle stared as another ship appeared on her screen.

"How long before we make the jump into hyperspace?" Sheppard asked Rodney.

"At least another two and a half minutes," Rodney replied.

"The first two Dreadnaughts will be here before that time," Brielle informed him.

"The drones," Sheppard was already turning to leave.

"I'll go," Brielle said, stepping in front of him "You stay here, monitor my station."

Sheppard conceded and reached for the radio "Attention all those aboard this base. We have reached the upper orbit of Naboo. Several enemy ships are converging on our position," even as he said this, a fifth and sixth Dreadnaught appeared on the screen "We're going to engage them so don't be afraid if you feel any sudden jolts, you are perfectly safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Coruscant," the Emperor smiled as the Storm Troopers brought his prisoners before him "I hope you will enjoy your stay with us." He walked down the line, fixing every captive with a stare so cold that all of them, with the exception of Luke, shivered.

Luke simply stared back at the Emperor, defiantly "Your fight is with me," he said calmly "Release them."

The Emperor chuckled viciously "Oh no young Skywalker. These others will prove of great use to me." He turned to the Storm Troopers holding Luke "You may let him go," he instructed them.

They did as told and Luke stepped forward, glad that they had not confiscated his light saber. He reached for it where it hung at his waist but it was wrenched from his hand and it flew straight into the Emperor's waiting grasp "Not this time, my young Jedi," he sneered before blasting Luke with a particularly nasty volley of Force lightening.

As Luke fell to the ground, gasping in pain, he looked up and saw that the Storm Troopers were momentarily distracted by the Emperor's display. They appeared to have loosened their grip on their prisoners somewhat.

The rest of the Daynara's crew had already noticed and were fighting. The Emperor systematically shot bolts of Force lightening, less severe than what he had used on Luke but pretty painful to a non-Force-user, at them. Still by some twist of luck, Abby and Tim managed to get away.

"Shall we go after them," one of the Storm Troopers inquired fearfully.

"No," Palpatine said, watching the two escapees with a smirk "Let them go," they would be instrumental in delivering the rest of the Skywalker family into his hands.

He turned back to where the remaining prisoners lay on the ground "You may leave us," he told the Storm Troopers. "Wait outside until you are called for."

The troopers retreated to stand outside the doors of the chamber and the heavy doors closed behind them. "Now that we're alone," Palpatine smirked as Luke managed to stand up "We can have some fun." He had no fear of the Forceless humans who still gasped and reached for one another on the floor.

"You, won't… get away… with… this," Luke declared as he tried to summon his light saber from the Emperor's grip "I… will… protect… them…"

Palpatine hit Luke with another torrent of Force lightening. As he watched the boy writhe in agony on the floor, he laughed. His already hideous face twisted into a horrible grin of wicked pleasure "You cannot save them boy. You cannot save yourself. You and they will suffer pain like none of you has imagined."

The Emperor's wicked laughter echoed throughout the chamber as he sent Force lightening coursing through all of them once again.

**A/N: Well, that was it. I hope you liked it. The scene between Anakin and Teal'c was inspired by a scene from "Ark of Truth" a truly great Stargate movie which I highly recommend. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and as always, please take the time to drop me a review and say hi.**


	9. Chapter 9: Fall in Line

**Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 9: Fall in Line**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing. I love reviews. **

Brielle reached the chair and sat down in it, trying to concentrate on firing the drones. As she attempted to clear her mind however, an image entered her mind and she collapsed.

"Brielle!" Sheppard shouted through the com. "We could use those drones about now!"

Brielle picked herself up off the floor and returned to the chair "Copy that," she said, a bit shakily "Drones on their way." This time, when she cleared her mind, she was able to maintain focus and she sent the drones to destroy their targets without any further trouble.

"Enemy ships have been neutralized," Sheppard's voice emanating from the com reverberated throughout the chair room "You'd better head back up here."

Brielle nodded numbly, the vision she had had still fresh in her mind and making it hard to think of much else, she had been lucky that she was able to push it away long enough to fire the drones. "On my way," she said in a distant voice, almost automatically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone alright?" Jack asked, trying to sit up. He, Sam, Olivia, Elliot, Daniel and Carson had managed to hide in a dark corner of the chamber. Luke seemed to be the Emperor's main focus and while they all wished they could help him, none of them had any idea how.

"Don't try to move sir," Sam said in a soft, weak whisper. She placed a hand in the middle of his chest and eased him back down into a lying position. "We're all still breathing at least," she added.

"That's not much," Elliot groaned as he looked down at his partner. Olivia's eyes were closed but she was still alive. That would have to be enough for now.

Carson managed to roll on to his side. "We have to help him," he said, pointing a finger in Luke's direction. "Jedi or not, there's only so much one body can take."

"There's not a whole lot we can do for him," Jack choked out. "I don't think any of us could manage to stand up right now, let alone face down a guy who can shoot lightening from his fingertips."

"We just have to hope that Tim and Abby can contact the others," Olivia said without opening her eyes "Our best hope is if the others can get here before it's too late."

They all had to watch and listen as the Emperor blasted Luke with another barrage of slithering blue lightening. At the same time, he lifted Luke about four feet off the floor and slammed him into a wall. The Jedi, though still alive obvious from the moans of pain that emanated from his lips, did not bother to get up as the robed tyrant approached him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Sheppard commented as Brielle reappeared in the control room.

"I hope not," she murmured as she took up her position at the station she had previously occupied. She could already see the tableau of hyperspace through the view port. "Where are we headed?" she asked.

"I found us a place," Rodney said slyly.

"Where…?" Brielle started to ask but trailed off when she saw Anakin enter the room. His eyes looked haunted and his face was pale.

"How soon will the Kenobi be ready?" he asked without preamble.

Rodney's head shot up. "Well, we've been here, trying not to get blown up-"

"But Geordi, Data, Seven and B'Elana have just now returned to working on it," Brielle told him. "It should be only a day or so," she knew as she said those words, that they would not be enough for Anakin. She knew, because she had seen the same images of Luke and the others in pain.

"We must go to Coruscant," Anakin stated plainly.

"Excuse me," Sheppard stepped forward, standing toe to toe with the Jedi. "You're not in charge here."

"And neither are you," Brielle reminded him "General O'Neill is. In his absence, I am in command." She stared Sheppard down. He was a full head taller than her but her glare was more powerful than his own. "General O'Neill and the others are in great danger. Anakin is correct, we must get to Coruscant as soon as possible but we can not risk flying the base straight into their hands."

"We must do something," Anakin said desperately.

"McKay," Sheppard said abruptly "What about the Stargate?"

Rodney looked up "Yes, yes, it's possible," he started scrolling through information on the screen of his terminal. "There is a Stargate on Coruscant but we'll have to wait until we reach our destination before we can dial again."

"Where are we going anyway?" Brielle asked.

"Dagobah," Rodney replied with a smile "No one will ever look for us there."

"That should be far enough out of the way to not attract the attention of anyone," Anakin mused "How long until we get there?"

"Approximately, one hour," Rodney responded, looking up from the screen.

"I'll get one of the probes ready to fly," Brielle said quickly, heading for the door. She was in a rush to get started.

"What probes?" Sheppard asked.

"We send them through the R… the Stargate to make sure there is no danger on the other side," Brielle replied as she left.

Sheppard made a snap decision "Alright," he looked around at the people who remained in the control room "Rodney, I want us to be ready to dial the second we enter orbit. I'm gonna go put together a team to go in and extract our people," he turned to Anakin and motioned for him to follow him into the hallway. The two men walked side by side as Sheppard spoke "I want you to be in the Gate room in an hour."

"I'll be there," Anakin promised.

"Good," Sheppard nodded "We'll need any information you can give us that might prove useful in getting them out of there."

"As well as my skill with the Force," Anakin added, hoping that he was going to be able to take an active role in his son's rescue.

Sheppard shook his head "We could really use you on this end."

Anakin could sense Sheppard's mistrust in him quite clearly "The Emperor has my son," he stated plainly "I will not stand by and do nothing."

Sheppard broke stride and turned to him "You won't be doing nothing; you'll be helping us find him and the others by allowing us to benefit from your… experience."

"I must insist that I be included as part of the team that goes through the Stargate," Anakin said firmly.

"Are you going to mind trick me into letting you go?" Sheppard asked with a hard edge to his tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Anakin countered, sounding completely insincere. The two men reached a door and paused. "I must be allowed to accompany the team to Coruscant," Anakin very nearly pleaded "The Emperor is my responsibility. I must make sure he is dead."

"You'd think he would have stayed dead the first time," Sheppard murmured.

"Yes," Anakin agreed "His ability to survive is great."

Sheppard looked Anakin up and down. "Alright," he finally said "But if you screw up and someone dies because of it, you'll have to answer to me."

"Very well," Anakin agreed, knowing that if he allowed someone to get killed, he would not forgive himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, this is bad," McGee muttered to himself as he and Abby crouched on a balcony overlooking the spot where the Daynara had been impounded. There were only a few guards around but still, a few was more than the two of them alone, and unarmed, could handle.

"Do you think you could repair the communications?" Abby asked.

"It might take a while," McGee admitted "But I could do it."

"How long is a while?" Abby asked.

"Two, maybe three days," McGee said clearly in a state of dismay.

"They'll probably all be dead by then McGee," Abby had to control the volume of her voice so as not to alert the guards below to their presence. "We can't wait that long."

"I know," McGee agreed "But there's no other…" his voice trailed off. He grabbed Abby's hand "Come on," he turned around the way they had come and started running.

"McGee," Abby muttered "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he told her as he pulled her with him down a corridor to avoid running into a Storm Trooper patrol.

After a long time running, they reached their destination. McGee looked up at the building that had fallen into such abysmal disrepair.

"What is this place?" Abby asked.

"This," McGee told her "Is the Jedi temple. If we're lucky, we might find some working communications equipment in here and if nothing else, no one will come looking for us here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're in orbit above Dagobah," Rodney informed the crew in the control room.

"Land after we've gone through the Gate," Sheppard instructed, grabbing his com "We're in orbit Brielle," he told her "All necessary personnel meet up at the Gate room."

"Copy that," Brielle's crisp response crackled back over the com to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle stood beside the DHD, poised to dial. Behind her, Rodney was admiring a small spherical object and muttering to himself. Brielle turned to see Colonel Sheppard, standing with Anakin, Teal'c, Worf and Doctor Keller, these five plus Brielle and R2D2 would form the extraction team. Further help would be on hand if needed.

"Are we ready?" Brielle asked the group. There was a general murmur of agreement and Brielle began to dial.

"Did you find a new toy?" Jennifer asked as she approached Rodney.

He looked up at her "Very funny," he replied before turning to the device "The circuitry is just amazing," he breathed. He looked back up at Jennifer "Are you sure I can't talk you into letting Doctor Crusher go instead?" he inquired.

She smiled softly at him "Not a chance," she countered "Beverly's too busy training one medic and dealing with another with a broken arm."

"Paris still complaining?" Rodney tilted his head.

Jennifer's smile widened "I thought you'd be interested to hear that," she leaned in and kissed him "I'll be back soon Rodney."

He smiled and repeated the kiss "You'd better," he said softly "Be careful."

"You too," she said softly as she pulled away.

"The address is locked," Brielle called as the wormhole burst into life. She picked up a small remote and pushed a button on it. The small, spherical object that Rodney had been so enamored with zoomed forward and through the Gate.

Brielle retreated behind a console. "We're receiving telemetry," she announced, proudly.

Others of the extraction team gathered around her "Where is this?" Sheppard asked.

"I think I know," Anakin said sorrowfully.

"Wait, wait!" Sheppard said suddenly, pointing to a corner of the screen, "Someone's there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is that?" Abby asked as she and McGee descended into the bowels of the Jedi temple. She was pointing to a small round object. It seemed to float in mid air. It made only the slightest humming sound but that seemed to be all it did.

McGee approached the object carefully. The object responded by making a tweet like noise and swiveling around his head. McGee couldn't help himself and he laughed "Maybe it's trying to say hello," he thought out loud.

Then the object actually did say something. "Sciuto, McGee, is that you?" the object spoke with Colonel Sheppard's voice.

The two stood in stunned silence, their eyes never leaving the object before them. Neither one of them said a word.

"You can just talk," Brielle's voice came from the probe now "We can here you on this end."

"It's us," Abby finally confirmed.

"Where are the others?" it was Anakin's voice now that they heard. On the other side of the Stargate, Anakin was sorely hoping that his visions were, for once, wrong.

Abby and Tim looked at each other for a long, awkward moment before turning back to the probe. It seemed as though McGee had been the one designated to speak "We were ambushed," he began "The Wraith ship had already been destroyed when we arrived. There was a Star Destroyer waiting for us. We were captured and taken to the Emperor."

"Where are the others," Anakin repeated, sounding more urgent this time.

"They're still being held prisoner," Abby replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're coming through the Stargate guys," Brielle told them "We'll be there in a few seconds. We can talk more when we arrive." She turned to the rest of her team "Ready?" she asked.

"Just a moment," Rodney said, approaching Sheppard. He handed the Colonel and each team member in turn a piece of paper "This is the address you'll have to dial to get back. Memorize it and destroy it."

"Let's go, let's go," Brielle said, tapping her foot.

"Patience, young one," Anakin told her as he walked up to the event horizon. He felt like a hypocrite; he couldn't be patient, even if he tried. Brielle watched Anakin sprint through the event horizon. She followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You foolish boy," the Emperor sneered at Luke "You would never stand a chance against me. Your worthless life shall be snuffed out forever."

Palpatine rambled on for quite some time but Luke barely heard any of it. He was teetering on the brink of unconsciousness, his body having taken more than it had ever been forced to endure. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice when Palpatine left.

He was barely aware when his companions approached him. Doctor Beckett, pulling out the first aid kit that the Troopers hadn't bothered to take from him. "Luke," voice after voice called above him "Luke, can you hear me?" then it wasn't just some anonymous voice from the people above him; it was a voice in his head, a voice he recognized as Brielle.

_Luke, can you hear me?_ The question was clearer this time. It was her. She was close.

_Brielle…? Where are you…?_

_We're coming Luke,_ she reassured him.

_We…?_

_Me, your father and some of the others,_ she answered. _We're coming to rescue you and the others._

"Don't," he said allowed and like that, the connection was gone.

"Luke," Sam let out a sigh of relief "We thought that maybe…"

"I'm not dead yet Colonel," Luke attempted to smile but it was barely the ghost of one, lasting less than a fraction of a second.

"Hold still," Beckett told him, trying his best with what little he had.

"No," Luke objected "Save the medical supplies for yourselves."

"Not a chance," Jack told him "You need this more than any of us right now."

"Right now maybe but who knows what'll happen in the next few minutes even," Luke was feeling stronger already, reaching out to the Force to gather himself. Yet he was still very weak. "If the Emperor sees you helping me," he protested.

"That will be our problem," Olivia assured him "Each of us is well prepared to deal with the consequences."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin stood in the depths of the Jedi temple, in a room that he suspected not even Yoda had known about. The Jedi of course, existed before Yoda had and they would continue to exist, Anakin vowed that he would see the restoration of the Jedi Order come to pass.

He strode along beside Brielle and behind Worf and Colonel Sheppard. R2D2 was at Brielle's opposite side and Teal'c brought up the rear with Doctor Keller. Abby and Tim had stayed behind, making the hidden Gate room of the Jedi Temple the base of operations,

Anakin's eyes kept roaming over the walls and floors of the corridors they traveled through. The once great place had fallen into such disrepair and it was because of him. It was all his doing that there were no Jedi to tend to the Temple. His heart felt heavy and for the first time, he wished that Brielle had let him die aboard the Death Star.

Oblivion would have been much kinder to him than this harsh reality. But he pressed on, remembering Teal'c's words. He wasn't here on his own behalf, rather, he was here to save his son, and the others who had been at his side when they'd been captured. He kept that thought in his mind even as they passed ancient bloodstains that he knew were what remained of long dead children.

"Where did you say they were?" Sheppard called through the com to McGee as the group emerged from into the waning sunlight.

"The Imperial Garrison," Tim answered, accessing a computer terminal in the Gate room "It's about ten miles from here."

Anakin turned suddenly and headed back into the temple. Brielle followed after him, followed by the others. "What are you doing?" Brielle asked as R2-D2 trailed after her.

Anakin locate the room he was looking for and stopped. He knew that every one of the team was armed to the teeth but they could always use a little extra help. He removed his old light saber from his belt and tossed it to the floor, kicking it into the corner. He would not face the Emperor with the same blade he had used to serve him.

"Light sabers," Brielle said reverently, reaching out to stroke one of the glimmering hilts.

Anakin picked up one of the objects and activated it. Everyone took a step backwards, staring at the shaft of blue light that sprang forth. Anakin seemed pleased and deactivated the weapon. He hung it from his belt and tossed one of the other hilts to Brielle.

Brielle caght it and stared at it. She looked back up at Anakin questioningly "I don't think I could…" she began.

"The Force is strong with you Brielle," Anakin assured her while the others stood around them, staring. "Activate it," he encouraged.

Brielle closed her eyes and stroked the hilt. It felt somehow right. She activated the blade and opened her eyes again to see a shining green blade. The blade itself looked very similar to Luke's but the hilt was a bit different. She deactivated it and let her eyes drift closed "If you think I'm ready," she said unsurely.

"We really should get going," Sheppard said finally "It's getting dark out there."

The group began to head in the direction of the imperial Garrison. This time, Brielle, Anakin and R2 brought up the rear. Brielle was expressing her misgivings to Anakin and Anakin and R2 were trying to reassure her.

1.

"I had a lesson once from a Jedi that we were hiding from the Empire," Brielle told him "But that was a long time ago. I was barely taller than the activated saber itself and I'm not sure I'd be any good in a real fight."

Anakin smiled softly at her "The light saber will be there if you need it. I imagine that you are more proficient with a light saber than you are with a blaster," he said knowingly.

Brielle nodded "I'm a pilot, not much when it comes to fighting, accept for the drone chair," she added ruefully.

Anakin smiled "Stay close to me Brielle," he cautioned "Hopefully, you won't need to engage in combat."

"May the Force be with us," Brielle murmured as she continued forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Emperor's returning in the morning," Sam said, coming back further into the room. She had overheard the Storm Troopers talking while they stood guard. She took a seat beside Jack on the floor where they were divvying up the food that they had had on them when they were captured. A few stale biscuits and canned vegetables a piece later and they weren't feeling much better.

The room they were in was unfurnished. It was large and dark. There were only a few small lights here and there illuminating panels and consoles that required access codes that none of them had. Daniel and Sam had tried to access the information but with no luck.

Luke sat in a corner, meditating. Doctor Beckett went over to check on him from time to time. Luke tried yet again to connect his mind to Brielle's.

_Brielle, Brielle?_ He reached out, searching for her. She was near.

_Luke, are you alright?_ It was her.

_I'm fine,_ Luke told a half truth. He was fine now after being allowed time to recover. _Do not bring my father with you to rescue us._

_Too late, he's already here,_ Brielle told him. _He wants to help you. He's worried. We've both seen the pain that you're in._

_We…?_ Luke asked.

I've had the visions too Luke, Brielle acknowledged.

_You need to stay away too,_ Luke told her firmly.

_What… why?_ Brielle was indignant.

_The Emperor is after my father,_ Luke explained. _I have felt his true intentions since he brought us here. He might be after you as well._

_Me…? Why would he be after me?_ Brielle asked.

_The Force is strong with you, yet you have not been trained,_ Luke told her. _You could be easily persuaded to the Dark Side._ Luke heard a distinct chuckle in his head.

_I won't let that happen,_ Brielle stated. _We will be there soon._

_No… Brielle,_ but she had cut him off. Luke opened his eyes and looked around the room. Sam was still trying to crack the code to access one of the consoles. Jack was sprawled out on the floor trying to get some sleep. Doctor Beckett was on his way to check on Luke's injuries again. Elliot, Olivia and Daniel were sitting in another corner, talking softly amongst each other. Luke sighed. He just hoped that this rescue mission didn't end up going horribly wrong.


	10. Chapter 10: Skirmish

**Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 10: Skirmish**

**A/N: There's probably only one or two chapters left after this one. In this chapter, you will see some of the best action yet and you will find out who the real villain of the story is (if you haven't guess already). As always, reviews are much appreciated and opinions are always welcome. I've gotta let you guys know that this story has been the culmination of a dream for me, to write a MEGA crossover that remained dramatic while still having it's funny moments and some decent action scenes. I hope I've done that.**

"Tell me what you know," Palpatine sneered at the Wraith commander who sat in the small cell. The Emperor had already been able to gleam that these new creatures were not of this galaxy. He wished to know more and he would get his wish.

As a power hungry and vindictive man, Palpatine's goal was to have the entire universe at his beck and call. He would control every lesser being, he would squash any enemy. He would not be deterred. The commander remained silent. Palpatine waved his hand in the commander's direction then smiled wickedly as the human-like creature began to gasp for breath.

"There are others who can tell me what I wish to know if you will not," Palpatine informed the commander "Your life is expendable," he lightened up on the choke just enough to allow the pathetic humanoid to beg for continuation of his meaningless existence.

"I… will tell you… what you wish… to know," the commander gasped.

Palpatine smiled "Good, good," he released the choke "Tell me of your galaxy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The imposing building stood before them. Though practically all of Coruscant's buildings were impossibly tall, the Imperial Garrison, no taller than any of the others, seemed to be the most imposing, second only to the Imperial palace.

Anakin smiled, watching Brielle look up at the buildings "Is this your first time on Coruscant?" he asked her, trying to keep the conversation light for the moment.

Brielle nodded, still staring up at the hulking stronghold. "It's huge," she murmured.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Sheppard asked, looking around at his group for ideas. They had to get in, locate the others and get out, all without being noticed. It seemed like an impossible task. Sheppard tapped the com "Tim, where are the others?" he asked.

"I don't remember," came the regretful response.

Brielle turned to Anakin, he nodded his agreement and stepped forward "I think we have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four Imperial guards were surprised to see a young red haired woman in a plain white tunic and beige leggings run up to them. She looked afraid "Please," she said breathlessly "Please help me. Rebels…" she stopped to breathe "A small group is attacking the armory."

"Another strike force," one of the guards said to the others. The news of the rebels who had caused such a stir on Endor, managing to deactivate the Death Star's shield had spread through the ranks like a wildfire.

The three red clad Imperials ran in the direction of the armory. It was unfortunate for them that the only way to the armory from where they had been passed by an alcove where Sheppard, Worf, Anakin and Teal'c were waiting to ambush them.

Jennifer and Brielle along with R2-D2 ran to meet up with them. "Well acted," Brielle praised, patting Jennifer's shoulder "They believed you."

"I had a great coach," Jennifer smiled back. It had been decided that Jennifer would provide the distraction on the off chance that one of the guards might recognize Brielle.

"Nice of you to join us," Sheppard smirked confidently as he dragged one of the unconscious guards into an alleyway.

"You didn't need us," Brielle said, starting to undress one of the other guards "You boys did just fine on your own."

It was decided that Jennifer would return to the Jedi Temple to wait with Tim and Abby while Anakin, Sheppard, Worf and Teal'c, disguised as guards, escorted Brielle into the facility. It had been decided that Brielle would be the prisoner instead of Anakin because, aside from the Emperor, no one would recognize him as the former Sith Lord, perhaps not even the Emperor would recognize a fully restored to humanity Anakin.

The four men guided Brielle through the facility, past the other guards who eyed the group but did not dare challenge them. When the group reached a secluded corridor Brielle was set free of the binders they had fitted her with.

Brielle breathed an audible sigh of relief as Anakin returned her borrowed lightsaber to her. She stared around her for a moment, getting her bearings "Never thought I'd have to wear a pair of those things again," she exhaled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These meetings just keep getting smaller and smaller," Tony quipped from his position along one side of the large conference table. The spaces left by the fifteen missing members of the group were quite noticeable indeed.

Han Solo sat at the head of the table, in the place that General O'Neill had occupied at their first meeting. "As you know," he started, his eyes locking with Leia's, searching for support, support which he did not find "We've sent a team through the Stargate to rescue our missing comrades."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Leia asked. She and Padmé stood, staring daggers at Han. Both women had only just found out that not only was Luke being held prisoner by the Emperor but that Anakin had gone to liberate him as well as the rest of the Daynara's crew. Neither woman was too pleased with the news.

Han gulped. Leia on her own was an impressive force but with her mother by her side, the two were truly frightening when they wanted to be. "Decisions had to be made quickly," he stuttered.

Ronon, who had been engaged in a series of sparring matches during the trip to Dagobah, stood up as well. He was, displeased, to put it mildly, that he had not been chosen to join the team. He simply stood there, not saying anything.

"What are we to do?" Teyla asked "Are we simply to wait here while the others face the Empire?"

Until we receive further instructions," Han managed to say.

"Like hell we are," Gibbs, who was not fond of sitting on the sidelines, especially where members of his team were concerned, said, taking a stand.

Han raised his hands in supplication "What do you want me to do? They're going to be contacting us any moment."

"General Solo to the Gate room," C3PO's voice came over the com "The team on Coruscant is attempting to make contact."

"See what I mean," Han said, faintly smiling at the assembly. He got up and walked quickly, followed by most everyone, to the Gate room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" Sheppard whispered, impatiently to Anakin.

"Don't rush him," Brielle retorted, also whispering.

"This way," Anakin pointed as the group crept along the corridor. They came upon a door that would not open. "In there," Anakin pointed to the door.

"Are you sure?" Worf asked skeptically. It looked like all the other doors in the place.

"Positive," Anakin replied.

Brielle nodded her confirmation "He's right."

"Someone approaches," Teal'c warned. The sound of a single set of echoing footsteps reached all their ears.

"Quick," Brielle pointed down another hallway "Hide."

The group quickly darted down the hallway. Anakin and Brielle peered around the corner at the approaching menace, it was the Emperor.

Brielle turned to see Anakin's face contorted in concentration. Brielle knew it was to keep his former master from sensing his presence. She turned her attention back to the Emperor. At the door to the room where Luke and the others were, he paused.

"He knows I'm here," Anakin whispered unhappily.

Palpatine turned and appraised his surroundings with a superior smirk before opening the door and entering.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Sheppard asked in a hushed tone.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Anakin stated "He knows we're coming and he's not the least bit alarmed by it. Our best bet is to move now and make as quick a getaway as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Which of you is from the planet Earth?" Palpatine demanded as he approached the group of humans who sat in the middle of the room. No one answered. "Speak or face unimaginable pain," he threatened as he stared down each member of the group with the exception of Skywalker.

He reached out with a withered hand and grabbed Sam by the upper arm, pulling her to her feet "What about you, Colonel Carter?" he questioned, angrily.

Sam stared back at him with all the strength and fire she could muster "What business is it of yours where I'm from?" she asked, not seeing Luke mouthing the word 'no' just out of her line of vision.

The Emperor used the Force to fling her across the room. She landed in a heap against one of the walls. Unthinkingly, Jack got up and moved quickly to where she lay. He cradled her in his lap "Carter…?" he whispered, praying for an answer "Carter…?" no answer "Sam?" he begged her to respond.

Sam's eyes opened and a moan of pain slipped through her lips "I'm alright, sir," she said, forcing herself to sit up only to collapse into Jack's arms. Jack simply held her, supporting her and holding her tight.

The others looked on in horror as the Emperor turned back to them "One of you will tell me what I want to know," he said confidently "Or you will all die."

Just then, there was a horrific sound of metal being separated. Palpatine did not seem to be phased but the others glanced towards the door. A blade of blue light tore the entrance into scrap metal within seconds.

"I told you to stay away," Luke murmured as his father, lightsaber raised high, entered the room, followed closely by Brielle and the others of their group.

It was then and only then that Palpatine turned to face his new arrivals. A gruesome smirk crossed his face "I did expect that you would have come sooner," he leered angrily at his former apprentice as he lifted Luke into the air, hurling the young man back and letting him fall to the floor.

"I would have expected you to materialize as soon as you sensed that your precious boy was in pain," Palpatine mocked, hurling Force lightening at Anakin.

Anakin handily blocked the blast with his blade, effectively shielding the others as well. "My son could easily overpower you in a fair fight," Anakin retorted.

"He can't, and neither can you," Palpatine whipped his lightsaber out from within his robes and ignited it.

Anakin leapt forward to meet his former master in combat. The two dodged, parried and blocked blow after blow as they moved in a circle. They were a sight to behold but the others couldn't afford to stick around and watch.

With the Emperor's attention momentarily elsewhere, Brielle ran forward to where Luke was just pulling himself into a sitting position. She knelt beside him "Hold still," she advised, reaching out a hand.

He swatted her hand away "Don't," he told her, pointing in Sam's direction "They are in far greater need of your powers than I am," he waved her off.

Brielle nodded and reached down, removing the lightsaber at her hip and handing it to Luke "You'll need this more than I will," she told him.

This too he waved off "You hold on to that," he said, raising his hand. Luke's own lightsaber flew out from the Emperor's robe without the tyrant ever realizing, so wrapped up in his duel with Anakin was he.

Brielle nodded again "Good luck," she said as she left his side to tend to Sam.

"You too," Luke called after her.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go," Sheppard murmured to the prisoners. Elliot, Olivia, Daniel and Carson followed Sheppard out of the room.

"Hold still," Brielle said soothingly to Sam. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She opened herself up to the Force and tried to let its energy flow through her into Sam's body. Unfortunately, her attempt also managed to take a significant amount of her life energy with it. After a few seconds, Brielle had to stop.

She gasped for breath "I… I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"No," Sam said quickly "It's okay, I think I can walk now."

Jack helped her stand but Sam could not remain that way, let alone walk, so Jack swept her up into his arms and carried her. He, followed by Teal'c and Worf left the room.

Brielle sighed heavily. At least Sam was no longer bleeding internally; the Emperor had managed to do quite a number on her. Now, only she, Luke and Anakin remained behind to face the Emperor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby, Tim, Jennifer and R2 stood in the Gate room of the Jedi Temple, preparing to give their status report. Jennifer was the first to speak. "The others were successful in infiltrating the Garrison," she reported.

"Have they located the others yet?" Leia asked, sharply.

The three humans looked nervously at one another while R2 whistled an eerie whistle. After a long moment, Tim spoke "We… don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Leia was furious. "Just contact them!"

Jennifer cleared her throat "Colonel Sheppard told us to maintain radio silence until further notice."

"So, we're basically stuck here waiting," Abby finished.

"Alright," Leia sighed, agrivatedly "Contact us again in thirty minutes."

"Hopefully, we'll have something to report then," Tim said, sighing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're getting weak in your old age," Anakin quipped as he parried a blow from the Emperor and countered with an attack of his own.

"It's good to see that your wit has not failed you, my former apprentice," Palpatine countered bitterly.

"Come on," Brielle said, tugging on Luke's arm "The sooner we get out of here the sooner Anakin can follow us."

"He's not gonna follow us," Luke told her as he studied the expression on his father's face "He's going to stay until the Emperor is defeated."

"He's doing this so you can get away, Luke," Brielle pleaded with him "Let's go."

"I can't," Luke replied, igniting his lightsaber and leaping into the battle.

Brielle shook her head and groaned "Men," she let out a long breath.

"Two against one," Palpatine remarked, not seeming to mind another participant in the fight "That doesn't seem very Jedi, now does it?"

"How about three against one?" a voice from behind him called out as Brielle, her own lightsaber in hand, sprang towards the tyrant.

Palpatine pivoted effortlessly and parried her attack, striking out and cutting a deep wound into her shoulder. "Foolish child," he laughed as the lightsaber rolled out of Brielle's hands and she fell backwards, clutching her bloody shoulder "You have no idea what you are dealing with," he raised his saber high to deliver the final blow when a flash of green locked with his blade.

Palpatine was so caught of guard by the force of the blow that it spun him back around to face Anakin and Luke. Luke did not stay in the battle much longer. With a nod from his father he somersaulted over Palpatine and landed nimbly beside Brielle.

"Can you heal yourself?" he asked, tenderly prying her fingers from the wound to inspect it. It was deep and it was bleeding badly.

"I… can't… heal… myself," she gasped, looking up at Luke with wide eyes "I… knew… I… wasn't… ready…" she murmured "I just… wanted… to be… a hero…"

Luke gathered her into his arms "Come on," he said, picking her up "Let's go." With one final nod to his father, Luke bounded out of the room with Brielle in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She needs medical attention," Jack said breathlessly as he came through the Gate with Sam in his arms, followed by Doctor Keller. Doctor Beckett had remained behind to provide immediate medical care to the others as they arrived. Emergency medical supplies had been scent through the Gate for him.

Leia stepped aside, allowing Jack to pass "Did you see Luke or my father?" she asked.

While Jack was to focused on murmuring reassurances to Sam, Jennifer turned to Leia "From what I've heard," she said honestly "Anakin is involved in a duel to the death with the Emperor. I don't know much about Luke's condition," she turned and hurried after Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are Anakin, Luke and Brielle?" Olivia demanded after they'd been waiting in the Gate room of the temple for nearly an hour "They should be here by now."

"Patience," Carson said, looking up from where he was putting a bandage on a particularly nasty gash on Daniel's arm "One cannot hope to defeat evil in one day."

"They were already supposed to have defeated evil," Daniel groaned.

"Indeed," Teal'c remarked "The Emperor's longevity is worrisome."

"Indeed," Elliot nodded, trying to suppress a faint smile.

"Okay," Sheppard pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against "I need someone to come with me and make sure that we're still secure here."

Worf, who had been standing at attention the whole time, promptly agreed to accompany the Colonel. The two of them left the room to scout out the rest of the temple.

"Do you think they're okay?" Abby asked as she joined Olivia, Elliot and Daniel.

"I'm not sure," Olivia murmured.

"Luke's tough," Elliot tried to assure his partner "If anyone can beat the Emperor, it's those two."

"And… What about Brielle?" Tim asked.

The group grew silent. Brielle was a good pilot and a fantastic leader, great at thinking on her feet but none of them were sure that Brielle could handle herself in combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is amazing," Doctor Crusher murmured as she looked over Sam's scan.

"What, what is it?" Jack asked nervously, standing beside Sam's bed, holding her hand tight.

Beverly waved Jennifer over "Jennifer," she began, pointing to the scan results "Look at this."

Jennifer looked at the scan and then looked up at Beverly before glancing over at Sam "How is that possible?" she asked in amazement.

"What?" Jack asked fearfully.

Beverly and Jennifer both came over to Sam's bed side. Jennifer took Sam's other hand and smiled down at her "You're gonna be just fine," she assured "You'll just need to rest for a couple days."

"Then what was so interesting about my scan?" Sam asked weakly.

Jennifer and Beverly looked at each other then back at Sam. Beverly spoke first "It seems that there were several ruptured blood vessels," Beverly paused for a long time before continuing "Based on the amount of damage, you shouldn't have lasted long enough to make it back here. You should have bled to death internally. But the ruptured vessels have all been healed over."

Sam looked up at Jack. Their eyes locked for a long time before they both spoke the same word. "Brielle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As much as I'd love to answer once and for all which of us is the superior power," Palpatine was saying "I really must be off. We will finish our duel one day, that I promise you my former apprentice," Palpatine vaulted out of the room.

"Oh no you don't," Anakin murmured as he bounded after the Sith Lord. He followed Palpatine out of the Garrison and chased him all the way to the Imperial palace. Anakin stopped in his tracks when he saw the armada of ships that was assembled.

Palpatine was standing on the boarding ramp of one of the ships. In Anakin's momentary state of shock, Palpatine managed to use the Force to disarm him "I would stay and chat," Palpatine grinned maliciously "But I have worlds to conquer, galaxies to enslave. But fear not, my former apprentice, you nor your son, nor your daughter, nor your wife have seen the last of me."

Anakin almost fell backwards as he watched the boarding ramp close. Palpatine knew that Padmé was still alive. Anakin had tried to conceal that fact from his former master. He watched as the armada lifted off the ground. He had to find out where it was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll… be… fine…" Brielle murmured as Luke entered the Jedi Temple "Go… go… back and… help… Anakin…"

"I've got you," Luke said reassuringly as he carried her down to the Gate room "You'll be alright."

**A/N: Oh no! Will Brielle be okay? Where is Palpatine's armada headed? Will Sam and Jack ever get together? And why did Brielle never heal Tom's arm for him? He's probably sore at her for that. No pun intended. All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. So, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Coomon Goals

**Inexplicable Circumstances 1: The Beginning**

**Chapter 11: Common Goals**

**A/N: Here it is; the last chapter of this story. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

"Stubborn…" Brielle murmured as Luke sought out the Gate room. "You… should… have stayed and… fought…"

"Shhhhhhh," Luke told her as he continued on "We're almost there."

"Foolish…" Brielle murmured "Should… have let… him… kill me…"

Luke decided not to ask her what she meant. She would only waist more of her energy talking. He carried her even further into the bowels of the temple. Very soon, he could hear snippets of conversation wafting towards him. He stopped for a moment, his own not yet fully healed injuries catching up to him.

"Hey!" he called out to the voices in the distance "Hey, guys!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was that Luke?" Olivia asked, looking around at her companions for conformation.

"I do believe it was detective," Carson nodded in agreement. He turned in the direction the sound had come from just in time to see Luke stumbling into the room with a nearly unconscious Brielle in his arms.

Carson and the others of the group rushed him and ushered him into the room. Brielle was lifted from his arms and set upon the floor where Carson began to tend to her wound.

Abby turned her attention to Luke's own injuries "I think you're gonna need to take a break from all this saving the galaxy," she stated.

"Where's Anakin?" Olivia questioned.

"Is the Emperor defeated?" Teal'c inquired.

"What happened to Brielle?" Tim asked.

"Guys, guys, guys," Abby shushed them with a wave of her hand "Back off," she turned her attention back to Luke "Gee, you'd think they'd give you a break," she paused "So what exactly did happen?" she asked in a whisper full of curiosity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin looked at the computer terminal that he had been able to access. What appeared on the screen was Palpatine's plan, the strength and destination of the armada. Anakin's mouth fell open. The armada was three-hundred ships strong.

He heard officers approaching his location. It sounded like there were a lot of them. Anakin looked around for a data pad to download the information onto. No such luck. He made the regrettable decision to leave without downloading the data. He left the room and dashed through the halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll be alright dear," Carson said reassuringly as he loaded Brielle on a stretcher, readying her for a return trip through the Gate.

Brielle turned to see Luke, standing on the other side of the stretcher "Apparently, I'm gonna make it," she told him with a faint smile.

"Told you so," Luke said, shrugging.

Brielle turned her gaze to the ceiling of the chamber "I thought I was ready," she murmured. She turned back to Luke "You shouldn't have bothered saving me," she said sharply.

Luke's face morphed into an expression of surprise as did the faces of practically everyone in the room. Olivia approached Brielle and placed a handd on the younger woman's arm. "Take it easy," she said softly "You've been through a lot."

"No," Brielle objected "Luke and Anakin would have been able to defeat the Emperor if I hadn't been so fool hearty and jumped in to the fight. I thought I could help but I was wrong. If I hadn't been wounded," she lifted her head and glared at Luke "You wouldn't have abandoned your father to fight alone! You should have let him kill me!"

"Do not underestimate yourself Brielle," a new voice from the entry to the Gate room said. "You fought well," Anakin walked over to where the group stood around Brielle "Luke saved you because you are worth saving. Do not blame yourself for what happened. It was not your fault."

Brielle shook her head "I was reckless."

"That may be," Anakin agreed softly "But you are not the first Jedi to jump into a battle that you cannot win."

Brielle's eyes widened. She lifted her head off the stretcher and stared at Anakin "Jedi?" she asked in awe. "No, I'm nowhere near as skilled in the Force as a Jedi."

"You could be," Anakin and Luke shared a knowing look.

Luke took a step closer to the stretcher "With a little training."

Brielle's eyes remained wide. She'd dreamed of being a Jedi ever since she could remember. When her grandfather had taken to helping Jedi escape from the Empire, she had reveled in the time she had spent with them, soaking up whatever knowledge she could. She laid her head back down and sighed contentedly. "Only if Master Anakin will train me," she declared.

Anakin's jaw dropped as the Stargate activated and Brielle, pushed by Olivia and followed by Elliot, disappeared through the wormhole. He turned to his son and the remaining members of the group "We should join them," he said seriously "We have a serious situation that needs addressing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle turned to see Sam in the bed next to her. Jack had left a few moments ago to attend the meeting that Anakin had called. Brielle knew that the two invalids would be brought up to speed later. Tom Paris, against his own wishes, had been given the job of looking after them. He still grumbled to himself as he sat against the wall, picking at his cast.

"How are you feeling?" Brielle asked Sam.

"Better actually," Sam said, rolling over so that she was facing Brielle. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?" Brielle asked, a bit confused.

"You stopped me from bleeding out internally," Sam told her.

"If I'd done it right, you wouldn't be in here," Brielle countered.

"Nevertheless," Sam said, elevating the volume of her voice slightly "Thank you."

Brielle nodded and smiled softly "You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Earth…?" Jack asked, not ready to believe what Anakin was telling them.

"Earth," Anakin confirmed "The Emperor has learned of the planet and of its location. I'm not sure how but he has. He has personally taken an Armada of three hundred Star Destroyers to attack the planet."

"This is bad…" Rodney murmured.

"Very bad…" Jennifer added from beside him.

"Can't we just go through the Stargate and beat them there?" Luke asked.

"No, we can't," Rodney said, standing up "We can't dial outside of this galaxy without the necessary control crystal for the DHD."

"Well, we can't just let them face this attack head on without any warning," Elliot puy in.

"Is there some way that you could create another control crystal?" Captain Picard inquired.

"I have studied the technology in depth," Seven spoke up "We do not possess the technology to create another crystal."

"We have to do something," it was Padmé who stood to her feet this time "We cannot allow the Emperor's evil to spread."

"Agreed," Jack addressed the crowd "Options people."

"We could launch the Kenobi," Geordi suggested "The upgrades to the engines should get us there in just under two months."

"That means we'll arrive around the same time as the Emperor," Anakin said solemnly.

"That's cutting it pretty close," Sheppard muttered.

"Time machine," Max suggested.

99 turned to her husband to shush him. They both were way out of their element here. "Max…" she whispered desperately. Everyone else decided to ignore Max's sudden outburst.

"Get the Kenobi ready to launch," Jack said, slamming his hand down on the table "It's our only option right now." He got up and the group rose as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle looked up at Anakin, Luke, Padmé and Jack, trying to process what they had just told her "The Emperor is going to their home planet."

Jack nodded "They'll be there in a little less two months."

"Why can't we just use the Stargate to there ahead of them?" Brielle asked.

"The DHD is missing something," Luke tried to explain "Earth is in another galaxy and we-"

"You mean the control crystal," Brielle said with a faint smile "Why didn't anyone tell me about this earlier?"

Everyone in the room, including Sam who was half asleep, gazed open mouthed at her. "Ask you about…?" Luke attempted to form a full sentence.

"This base was my home for the better part of my life," Brielle told them, attempting to sit up "We knew about and used the Stargate frequently. My Grandfather removed the control crystal when the Empire came to take us into custody. Grandfather wanted to make sure that even if the Emperor discovered the Stargate that he would never be able to move beyond this galaxy."

"Well, where is the crystal?" Jack asked.

Brielle smiled, tugging on a chain around her neck "I've never let it leave my sight for eight years," the crystal emerged from beneath her tunic. She removed it from the chain and handed it to Jack "I'm assuming Doctor McKay knows what to do with this."

Jack couldn't help but smile "I'm sure he does, thank you," he turned and left the room.

Brielle fell back against the pillow "No that that's settled," she brought her hand up to cover her mouth as a yawn escaped "Maybe I can get some sleep."

Padmé and Anakin took the hint and departed but Luke remained behind. He took a seat beside Brielle's bed "You really had that thing for eight years?" he asked.

She nodded "When my Grandfather asks you to do something, you do it. Especially when you know that the future of the Universe is at stake."

"You are something else Brielle Daynara," Luke said with a smile.

Brielle turned so that she was looking at the opposite wall from where Luke sat "I could say the same about you, Luke Skywalker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll still be launching the Kenobi," Jack told the group gathered in the Gate room "We'll need her firepower."

"As soon as we've made contact, we'll be bringing through every X-700 we've got," Sheppard stated.

"I'll be commanding the Kenobi," Han declared rather than offered. Chewbacca made a bark of agreement and moved to stand behind Han.

"Alright then," Jack conceded "Choose your crew and report to me when you are ready."

An hour later, Han stood before the Kenobi with Chewbacca, Geordi, Data, Carson, Leia, Gibbs, Harm and Mac. "Are you ready crew?" he asked, preparing to board the Kenobi.

"Ready sir," came the echoing response. In the few days that the group had known one another, they had learned to trust and even like one another. Though they came from different walks of life, different worlds and even different galaxies, they had all united for a common goal, to defeat the Emperor and save not just Earth but all planets from his tyrannical evil.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well there you have it. This concludes the first story in the series. The sequel will be entitled, not surprisingly "Inexplicable Circumstances 2: Darkness Falling". Even though this is the last chapter, I wouldn't mind hearing from you guys about what you think.**


End file.
